You can't or You won't?
by Miss Insolence
Summary: Alexa is sassy and new and quickly befriending the Sons of Ipswich. Who knew getting closer to them would put her in danger? Does a certain Son care enough about her to save her from the evil ahead? ReidOC
1. Chapter 1

I rolled up my skirt one more time, bringing it to my mid-thigh, showing off my nicely toned legs underneath black fishnet stockings. I turned to the bed and started at the blazer, cutting right up the back, giving myself coattails, and then I sliced up the sleeves so they would hang off my shoulders in tatters. I pulled on a black cami, and slid on the white, button-up Spencer shirt, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows and leaving the front open. Shrugging on the new and improved blazer and slipping into black ballet flats, I looked myself over in the mirror. My long, layered, auburn hair fell just below my shoulders in its wild, curly, glory. I had on thick black eyeliner that contrasted nicely with my pale, green eyes and pale skin. "Alexa Marie Chantey, you look perfect," I grinned. I looked out the window and saw the rain coming down in sheets. Glancing at the clock I realized I only had 5 minutes to get across campus to my first class, so I snatched up my messenger back and my black trench coat, slamming the door behind me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the classroom, I could hear the teacher in the middle of his lecture, and decided to make my entrance. Throwing open the door, I glided into the room, with my hood still hiding most of my face.

"I assume you are Miss Chantey," the teacher stated lazily. I nodded almost imperceptibly. "Let's see if your excuse can top that of Mr. Garwin and his story of wild hog monkeys." The rest of the class sniggered and a blonde boy in the back row stood up and took a bow.

"Unfortunately, I didn't encounter any wild hog monkeys; I was just making a few adjustments to my uniform because it didn't fit right. By the time I was finished, I had five minutes to get here, and it was pouring rain, so I could barely see and got lost," I said in one breath.

"That was riveting. Well, on to introductions. I'm Mr. Heath, this is American Literature, and you can hang up your coat on the hook with the others. When you've got that done, have a seat in between Mr. Simms and Mr. Garwin as it's the only one available at the moment," Mr. Heath droned. I smirked then walked slowly towards the overloaded coat hooks by the door, and I felt all 24 sets of eyes following me there.

_At least I've got their attention…_In one swift movement, my coat was off and on the hook, and I was headed towards the stairs to go up into the last row of the stadium style seating. The blonde boy I assumed to be Reid whistled and the rest of the class broke out into whispers and mutters. Mr. Heath stared at me open-mouthed and shook his head.

"M-Miss Chantey! The dress code here at Spencer Academy is very strict! Surely you must have read the student handbook!" he shouted, clearly appalled by my…creative changes to the uniform.

"Mmm…I skimmed it…Really was quite boring. Why? Is there a problem?" I batted my eyelashes innocently, making Mr. Heath mutter something under his breath and then return to his desk.

"Just…Just go sit down," he sighed, popping two Aspirin into his mouth. I shrugged and bounced up the stairs and to the last row.

"Get up," I ordered Reid. He looked around as if he wasn't sure who I was talking to. "I need to get through."

"Why don't you just climb on over then?" Reid asked a suggestive glint in his eye. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him into a standing position, pulled him out of the row, and sat down.

"Ooo. Kitty's got claws!" Reid purred. I laughed along with the rest of the class, excluding Mr. Heath of course.

"I'm Tyler Simms. Don't mind him. He's a little bit of a moron," a cute brown haired boy whispered in my ear.

I flashed him a smile and replied, "I figured that much. I'm Alexa Chantey." At that point, Reid was sliding back into his seat next to me.

"And I am Reid Garwin, the man of your dreams," he grinned.

"Riiight. Keep believing that lover boy," I shot back giggling. I tried to pay attention to Mr. Heath, but it was Friday, the worst day to start a new school, so I began thinking of where I could go that night after classes.

"You know, me and my boys are goin' down to Nicky's tonight, and there's always room in Tyler's truck for more," Reid began.

"Ah what the hell. Come get me at dorm 309 at 7:00 tonight," I shrugged. Reid smirked victoriously and proceeded to fall asleep on his American Lit book. In hindsight, I probably should've stayed home that night, unpacked my clothes, gotten to know people around the school a bit better. Maybe then things would've been simpler, easier, and much more normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I forgot this last time: I don't own any of the Covenant characters; but I do own Alexa Marie Chantey, so HANDS OFF BISCHES!

P.S. Thanks for the reviews. Very helpful! Keep 'em coming!

_What to wear?_ I'd been pondering that question through all my morning classes, and now, stepping into the cafeteria, I came upon a bigger problem. _Where to sit?_ I brushed it off and walked up to the lunch line, attracting the eyes of the majority of the male population, and the glares of the majority of the female population. What can I say? I'm an attention whore. While I was so busy thinking of how awesome I looked in my revised uniform, I'd gotten my lunch and was standing at the entrance of the cafeteria alone.

"Well if it isn't Alexa!" Someone shouted as they firmly grabbed my shoulders and directed me right into a seat. The person, now identified as Reid, plopped down in the seat next to me and turned is attention to the rest of the table. "Alexa, this is Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate, and you already know Tyler. Everyone, this is Alexa. She's coming with us to Nicky's tonight." The group said their hellos, and started to treat me as if I'd been there the whole time.

"So when'd you move to Ipswich?" Caleb asked me.

"Yesterday. Foster parents don't exactly enjoy my company, so they shipped me away to a boarding school where they wouldn't have to deal with me," I replied nonchalantly.

"That kinda sucks." Tyler declared.

"It's really not that bad. Things work better this way." I laughed softly.

"How'd your real parents die?" Reid asked bluntly. Honestly, I was kinda shocked that he even went there. Most people skip around the subject like if they talk about it, I'll kill them myself.

"Wow. I feel like I'm being interrogated by police!" I exclaimed grinning. "They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Some drunken guy got cheated in a game of pool and didn't want to pay up, so I guess he decided guns make everything better. You have really bad aim when you're drunk, just for future reference." Reid nodded silently.

"So……Why don't you tell us where your dorm is so we can all get ready together, female bonding and all that jazz?" Kate suggested. Sarah smiled and nodded in agreement, looking hopefully at me.

"Cool, I'm in room 309."

"No way!" Sarah squealed. I looked from her to Kate to the rest of the boys in confusion.

"Yeah……"

"That's right next to our dorm! 310!" Kate laughed. I grimaced and they both looked down. Then all three of us burst out laughing, leaving the four boys in utter confusion. We settled down and I started eating, when I felt something nudging my backpack on the floor. I whirled around to see Reid snooping through it earnestly.

"Why do girls keep so much shit in here?! Where the hell is your damn schedule?" he fumed. I pulled the piece of paper out of my blazer pocket and waved it in front of his face. He snatched it up and scanned the little slip. "You've got Geometry with Tyler next; he's a wiz at it. Then you've got World History with Kate and Sarah………YES!" Reid shouted triumphantly.

"What is it blondie?" Pogue called across the table. Reid shot him a look and then turned back to me.

"Your last class is gym, and this semester, we're swimming. And lucky you, you share that class with Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and more importantly, me." I rolled my eyes as I realized with Reid meant, but a smirk made its way onto my face when I realized how small the guy's swimsuits were.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alexa!" Sarah shouted into my ear. I jumped out of my seat and brandished my history book like a sword, looking around the classroom wildly.

"Where's the fire?" I asked urgently. Kate and Sarah looked at me, and I could see they were holding in laughter.

"You slept through ALL of World History!" Kate sniggered.

"You've gotta get to gym! The boys are waiting for you outside," Sarah giggled. I nodded groggily and shook my head, trying to wake up. Tyler and Reid each took one of my arms and dragged me through the hallway quickly towards the girl's locker room, with Caleb and Pogue right behind us.

"This is your stop!" Tyler said as he flung me in through the door. I changed from my fabulously renovated uniform to my not-so-fabulous-or-revealing one piece I was given in the uniform package. I changed into it anyway; it was a little too late to make any changes. I grabbed my goggles and walked out to the pool, conveniently forgetting the swimming cap.

"Ow Baby!" Reid shouted from the pool ladder. I laughed and glided over to him and saw Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue appearing from the boy's locker room.

"Reid, close your mouth you're starting to drool," I said, louder than I had to. Caleb and Pogue held in laughter and Tyler shook his head with a grin on his face. Reid shot me a glare, and then pounced on the three boys standing next to them. In a matter of seconds, whatever Reid's plan was, it backfired, because Caleb and Pogue grabbed him by the arms and legs and chucked him into the pool. I exploded with laughter, clutching my side as I sat on the first step of the ladder. Caleb and Pogue high-fived, and Tyler slapped them on the back approvingly.

In the midst of all the laughter, everyone failed to notice that Reid was moving underwater, moving towards the ladder. Before I knew what was happening, Reid grabbed my wrists and yanked me down into the water so fast that I could barely manage a strangled yelp before I went under. Without my goggles, I was totally blind, but I felt Reid's hands release my wrists, and I felt my feet brush the bottom of the pool. Upon contact, I kicked off as hard as I could, shooting for what I hoped was up. I broke through the surface of the water breathing heavily and clambered up the ladder.

"Reeiiiidddd……" I called in a sticky-sweet, sing-song voice. Reid was leaning against the wall, his wet, blonde, hair hanging in front of his eyes, accompanied by his trademark smirk.

"What? Kitty doesn't like water?" He asked innocently. I glowered at him, and took short, quick steps towards him. "Aww. What're you gonna do? Sla—OWWWW! MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!!!" Reid crumpled to the floor as I lowered my leg and bounced towards Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue.

"Niice," Caleb and Pogue said in unison. Tyler loyally went to help Reid up, laughing the entire time.

"Dude!" Tyler laughed hysterically. Reid slapped him upside the head and glowered at me. I shrugged my shoulders in mock innocence, then proceeded to stuff my hair into my swimming cap, snapped on my goggles, and dove into the pool.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Knock. Knock.**_ I opened the door to see Sarah and Kate standing before me, laden down with bags of make-up and multiple outfits.

"You guys aren't spending the night you know…" I informed them. We all laughed and I closed the door behind them.

"Alright. What're you gonna wear Alexa?" Kate asked earnestly. I dug through my huge duffel bag and found a bleached denim mini and a black, low-cut, short-sleeved shirt and a lacy white cami to go underneath it. I threw open the closet door, and threw shoes all over the place until I found my black Converse flip flops. I ran into the bathroom to put it on, then jumped onto the bed and struck a pose.

"Don't I just look FABULOUS?" I asked dramatically.

"It looks great! Now help me! I want to impress Caleb tonight…" Sarah pleaded. I jumped off the bed and laughed. For the next hour and a half, we were doing make up, hair, and occasionally switching outfits. Finally, at 6:55, we looked ourselves over in my mirror. Kate was wearing a lacy white tank top and dark jean shorts with white flip flops. I had on the outfit I originally picked out, but my wild curly hair was piled atop my head in a messy bun with random curls hanging down. Sarah's hair was straightened and fell silkily down her back, she had on a tight red spaghetti strap shirt, a black, pleated miniskirt, and black strappy sandals with 4-inch heels.

"We are gonna be the hottest girls at Nicky's tonight!" Kate declared. Sarah and I smiled in agreement. There was a knock at the door and I heard Reid muttering about how girls take way too long to get ready.

"One second!" I called. I slipped my silver Razor into my pocket along with a tube of Burt's Bees Lip Shimmer and $20. Sarah, Kate, and I walked past Reid and soon we were in the parking lot where Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb were leaning against Tyler's hummer. Tyler was sliding into the driver's seat until Reid jogged up in his black sweatshirt, beanie, and dark jeans, and snatched Tyler's keys.

"Don't even try Baby Boy. I'm driving," Reid demanded.

"How many times do I have to explain this? It's MY car!" Tyler exclaimed in exasperation, but switched into the passenger seat anyway. Caleb and Pogue got in, Kate and Sarah sat on their respective boyfriend's laps, leaving a seat for me next to Caleb and Sarah.

"Get ready Alexa, this is gonna be a wild night!" Reid slammed on the gas pedal, and we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **As usual, I don't own the Covenant characters, but I do own Alexa. Take her, you die. I really appreciate the reviews, seriously boosting my confidence in my writing. You guys are the best. Enjoy!

I could hear music blaring when we pulled up in front of Nicky's. It looked like an ordinary local bar. Nothing special, but then again, Ipswich is a small town, so other than the Dells, Nicky's is **the** party spot. Or so Reid says. Reid hopped out of the driver's side and sprinted over to my door, then opened it gallantly and bowed.

"Milady, the ball has started," Reid said in a stuffy British accent. I ignored his hand and started to step out from the car, but Pogue, Kate, Caleb and Sarah were eager to get out and shoved me out of the car, sending me flying towards the pavement. I threw my hands out in front of me, closed my eyes, and awaited the harsh collision that was sure to come. I waited a full minute until I noticed that I wasn't hitting pavement, but was suspended in the air by two hands firmly holding my hips. Reid helped me stand upright and took a step away looking at the ground awkwardly.

"Oh Reid! You're my knight in shining armor!" I cried out as I threw my arms around his neck. We were all laughing as we burst into Nicky's. We pushed two tables together and ordered three sides of fries (Tyler was ravenously hungry that night). We talked about my first school day, events that were ahead, and teased Tyler about the petite blonde that kept smiling at him. Soon enough, Reid gravitated towards the pool tables where he saw someone named Aaron playing, Caleb and Pogue started up a foosball game, and Tyler went to flirt with the petite blonde.

"Whoa…déjà vu!" Kate laughed. Sarah smiled.

"Uhmm…what?" I asked. Kate and I looked at Sarah expectantly.

"This happened the first time I came here with everyone a couple months ago, and---"

"She seduced Caleb!!" Kate and I burst out laughing, and Sarah pouted grudgingly at first, but then joined in. I drummed my fingers on the table and looked around the bar. Kate looked pointedly at Sarah, who rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Kate dropped a quarter into her hand, and I watched, very confused, as Sarah stood up and disappeared. When she returned, "I Love Rock and Roll" was blasting in the small establishment. The three of us headed towards the dance floor where Caleb snuck up behind Sarah and slid his arms around her waist.

"I believe this is our song," I heard him say smoothly. She laughed and went to dance with him. Kate dragged Pogue out after them, and I saw Tyler and his blonde walk out onto the floor. That left me completely alone, because Reid was probably still at the pool tables. I leaned against the bar and watched the three couples dance. A few guys actually came up to me and asked if I'd dance with them, but I declined. I'm not sure why, because they were pretty damn gorgeous. I picked my way through the crowd and found myself at the pool table where Reid was playing someone I recognized to be Aaron (he tried to hit on me in Geometry, but Tyler was there to save the day).

"I'll bet you……$30 that I can make this shot," Reid offered.

"Deal. There's no way in hell anyone can make that shot!" Aaron readily agreed. Reid peeled off his black hoodie along with his beanie and tossed them on a nearby chair, leaving him in a white tank and his jeans. I eyed his physique as discreetly as possible. Honestly, he wasn't as buff as Pogue or Caleb, but he sure as hell wasn't wimpy. I watched him focus on the ball, his eyes never leaving the corner pocket. Then something, I'd thought it was a trick of the light, made a little red-orange wave shoot through his eyes. It was so strange…But I brushed it off and watched in amazement as the ball went right into the pocket. Aaron was furious, but then, who wouldn't be when they just lost $30 on a seemingly impossible shot?

"Pay up man!" Reid smirked triumphantly.

"I don't think so! You cheated bitch!" Aaron spit, shoving Reid back a few steps.

"LADIES! Take it outside!" Nicky shouted from behind the bar; he was already reaching for the rumored baseball bat kept under the counter. Reid threw up his hands.

"Whatever you say Nicky…Now Aaron, I do believe you owe me money……"And then the two boys where outside in the parking lot. Less than a minute later, two of Aaron's beefy friends quietly followed them outside. But this action didn't go unnoticed by Caleb, and with a quick nod of his head, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue left the ladies on the dance floor to go save Reid's ass. Kate, Sarah, and Tyler's blonde friend (whose name happened to be Patrice) walked over to me and we made small talk for awhile. Five minutes later, there was a gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach, some call it instinct, and I knew I had to get outside.

"Oh crap…I forgot my purse in the car! I'll…just go and get it now!" I smiled brightly. Sarah shot a look at Kate and they both stared at me.

"You brought a purse?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! See, even I forgot it. I must've dropped it……that time, when we were in the car, and uh yeah. I'll be right back!" I rushed out the door before they could say another word.

Big. Mistake.

The seven boys outside didn't notice me, although it probably would've been better if they had. Reid's eyes looked black, more light tricks I had thought, and he lifted both of Aaron's beefy friends up by the neck and tossed them aside like rag dolls, then grabbed Aaron and threw him back the same way. Aaron crashed into me as a result, unknowingly pinning me to the ground. I yelped and shoved him off of me, then marched up to Reid. I grabbed him by the chin and pulled his face closer to mine, looking deeply into his eyes. There was no mistaking it, they were a glossy black. My hand fell limply to my side as I stared at Reid. And then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Don't own Covenant characters, you get the picture. Thanks so much to all the reviewers, especially to those of you who've been giving me constructive criticism and ideas. It's really helpful, and I don't know what I'd do without you guys! Thanks a lot!

"You could've lied to her! Using on her wasn't exactly a bright idea!"

"Dammit Caleb, I panicked! I didn't know what else to do!"

"Oh yeah, when in doubt, Use the Power. That's real smart."

"Shut the fuck up Pogue."

"You know what---"

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" I screamed. The arguing ceased, and I sighed. My head was throbbing, faces and images were swimming before my eyes, and I felt like I'd been asleep for days. Finally, everything came into focus and I saw that I was in a dark room, black draperies pulled closed over the windows, a fire crackling in the fireplace, a black leather couch in front of it (I was actually lying there at the moment) and two matching black leather love seats on the left and right of my couch. I started to sit up, but things began swimming in front of me again, so I lay back down.

"Hey Alexa……Uhh……Welcome to my house," Tyler said. I massaged my temples and closed my eyes.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what happened? How did Reid throw those guys through the air like dolls, why were his eyes black, and why am I suddenly at Tyler's house?" I asked groggily. Caleb sat on the arm of the couch and looked down at me.

"Are you really sure you want to know?" I nodded, making him sigh. "Well, since it's all Reid's fault that you're here, he can explain everything." I heard a groan from behind the coach, and Reid appeared out of thin air on the love seat. Nobody made a comment, but I saw Caleb glare at Reid.

"Well, we've got these powers. The Five Sons of Ipswich. You see---"

"There are only four of you," I stated matter-of-factly.

"I was about to explain that," Reid growled. "The Fifth Son, Chase, was a power hungry psycho dude. He tried to steal all of Caleb's power, since Caleb's ascended and Chase was aging from his addiction to the Power. But Caleb got rid of him, so we don't have to worry anymore." I opened my mouth but Reid slapped a hand over it. "No questions until I'm done. When we were thirteen, we got a little taste of how great the Power we have was. We don't get our full powers until we ascend. On our 18th birthdays, we ascend and gain mind numbing powers. With them, we can do _anything_. But to use them comes at a price. Once you've ascended, every ounce of the Power you use ages you, bit by bit. Our eyes go black when we're Using." Reid removed his hand and waited for a barrage of questions.

"Who else knows about this?" I asked quietly.

"Sarah and our parents. Sarah shouldn't have gotten involved, but Chase tried to use her to get to me," Caleb sighed.

"What about Kate?" I asked Pogue. He smiled bitterly.

"She wouldn't be able to handle it. You know what they say, ignorance is bliss." I nodded slowly.

"One more question…What the hell did Reid _do_ to me?" Reid smiled sheepishly.

"I just knocked you out…with a little more force than I should have…" I sat up and gazed at the four strange boys around me.

"Wait……What if---"

"You said that was your last question," Tyler pointed out. I smirked at him.

"I lied. So, hypothetically speaking of course, you could use your powers to skip school for three weeks and make it so nobody had any idea?" Reid thought it over, and when he answered there was a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"It's a feasible plan…"

"Don't even think about it. You shouldn't be Using that much anymore anyway! You're ascending soon—"

"Four months!"

"—and because of your recklessness—"

"I panicked!"

"—we had to expose ourselves to ANOTHER person!" Reid glared at Caleb.

"What're you gonna do? _Bind my powers_?" A wicked smile spread across Caleb's face.

"Don't even think about it Caleb…" Pogue warned. "You'll age faster than your father did." Caleb immediately sobered up. I sat up and slapped my hands against my legs, rubbing them a bit, because even though there was a roaring fire, I felt cold.

"Soo…what do we do now?" I looked around at the four faces before me and wondered what they'd done with their powers before this day. There was an endless amount of possibilities. "Actually, I'll answer that. Can someone drive me back to the dorms? I'm really tired." The three younger boys looked to Caleb first, who nodded tiredly. There was no doubt in my mind. Caleb was the leader, he was in control, and that irritated Reid to the point where he'd do anything to piss him off. Reid snatched Tyler's keys and walked out the door without waiting for me. Tyler helped me off the couch, I waved goodbye to Caleb and Pogue, and soon we were speeding down the road in silence. Reid and Tyler kept glancing back at me the entire drive, as if I was going to run away or something.

_Honestly, if they can do anything, why don't they just zap my memory or whatever?_

"Because Caleb doesn't allow us to do that, although it was the first thing Reid suggested," Tyler said, in answer to my thoughts.

"He also doesn't like us doing _that_," Reid shot back pointedly. Tyler's face flushed and he looked back out the window.

_Things are going to be really weird……_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I know most people don't read this, but I put it anyway. Again, me no own Covenant characters, me do own Alexa. Lots of love to the reviewers, you guys kick ass. Last chapter I couldn't stop myself from making a reference to my last story _Bound by Brothers_. But no more of that. Enjoy the next chappie!

_Brrrrrrring. Brrrrrrring_. _Brrrrrrring_.

"_Hey guys! It's Sarah! Can't reach the phone, so leave a message and I'll get back to ya! Bye!_"

"Hey Sarah, it's me Alexa. Lame voicemail by the way. But so is mine so it's okay. I really need to talk to you, in private. I'm in my dorm now, and should be for the rest of the night. It's really important. Call me if you're on your way here. Bye." I sighed and threw my Razor across my dorm. Of course, one it was across the room, it started to ring, and I leapt off my bed and dove for the phone, flipping it open. "Hello?!"

"Hey it's Reid."

"Oh…"

"Jeez. Try to contain your excitement."

"Sorry. I was expecting a call from someone else."

"Who? Your boyfriend."

"Hahahano. I don't have one."

"As much as I'd love to talk about you being single, the night is still young, and me and Tyler are going down to goof around in the pool. Wanna come?"

"Uhmmm……I don't know……"

"You can go back to meet Sarah as soon as she calls your phone, I promise."

"How did you know that?? Where you Using again?"

"No and shut up. Caleb's already starting to rub off on you. Are you coming or not?"

"Alright. Start heading down to my dorm, I'll be ready in a couple minutes." With a click of the phone, he was gone. I dug through my bag to find my own swimsuit instead of the lame school one. It was a black two-piece, and the top looked more like a sports bra, the bottom just a regular bikini bottom. I redid my bun, gelling back any stray hairs so it would fit in the cap if I wanted it to, grabbed my goggles, a towel and my phone, then opened the door to see Tyler about to knock on the door.

"Let's goooo!" Reid whined. Tyler snorted and stepped out of my way. I looked at Tyler and Reid as we were walking down the hallway from the corner of my eye. They weren't wearing the school suits either (unfortunately). Although Reid and Tyler were smaller than the other boys of the Covenant (and most of the boys at school for that matter), they were by no means wimpy. Tyler was (surprisingly) toned to perfection. A defined four pack was cut into his abs, but Reid carried a six pack. _Very nice…_I smirked. Immediately afterwards, I blushed because both Reid and Tyler looked at me with raised eyebrows and amused expressions. _Totally have to guard myself from now on…__But that would take away the fun!__ Uhmm…Reid? __Yes?_I glanced over at Reid's face, and he was staring straight ahead with a blank face. Tyler was stifling laughter. _How are you doing this? __Did you not listen to the "we can do anything" part of my speech?__ Right……I'd be able to guard my thoughts from you though……right? __I guess if you tried hard enough._

"What secrets are you hiding that you don't want us to know about Miss Chantey?" Tyler asked aloud.

"Okay! I'll admit it!" I cried out. "I'm still a virgin!" The three of us burst out laughing as we entered the pool area, falling over each other in an attempt to keep from falling to the floor.

"You and Baby Boy both!" Reid sputtered. Tyler flushed red and glued his eyes to the floor. And then Reid went flying into the pool, bringing a satisfied smirk to Tyler's face. I crumpled to the floor in more hysteric giggles and Reid threw his soaking wet towel at me, but missed. "You are SO dead Baby Boy!" he shouted as his eyes flooded black. Tyler went flipping into the pool as well, but not before he chucked his towel behind him, keeping it dry. I rocked back and forth, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes from laughing so hard. The two boys were sending tidal waves back and forth across the Olympic sized pool, but suddenly they both turned to me.

Two arms of water shot towards me and grabbed my around the waist, dunking me into the water. I came up screaming, and they dunked me again. This process continued for a few minutes before we were so tired from laughing (and screaming) that we could barely float. I was starting to get a headache from having my hair pulled so tight, so I tore out the band and let my hair fan out in the water around me. Dripping with water, it was a dark brown, and when the light hit it, you could see the red.

"I just realized, you know a lot about us, and we know nothing about you," Reid stated. I sunk slowly under the surface and swam out into the deep end.

"And if it's up to me, things will stay that way!" I said cheekily. I looked around for Tyler, only to find that he wasn't there. "Where'd Tyler go?"

"Oh yeah. He told me to tell you he was going to get a drink and to ask if you wanted something but I forgot." _Thanks a lot Reid. Very considerate. Tyler? Tyler can you hear me? __**Hey Alexa. **__Still wanna get me a drink? __**Sure. But first I need you to do something.**__ Okay…__**Look up. **_I looked at the ceiling. _**Now look down.**_ I looked underwater just as Tyler grabbed my ankles causing me to shriek with laughter. Still holding onto my ankles, Tyler stood up, and I started to fall backwards into the water, but he caught me, then shifted me around so he was carrying me bridal style.

"How are you doing this if we're in the deep end?" I asked. "Oh…Duh." Tyler's black eyes smiled back at me.

"So about you…Can I get a life story?"

"Don't think so Tyler."

"What do we have to hide from each other Alexa?!" Reid shouted from the other end of the pool. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. But Tyler I need to ask you something first."

"Okay…"

"Could ya put me down?" he laughed and jumped out of the deep end, then walked slowly across the water with me clinging to him for dear life. "Ugh. I'm never gonna be able to wrap my mind around this!" _**Try to stand.**_ "Are you crazy?!" _**Just do it. **_I tentatively let my legs fall from Tyler's arms, and they touched the water, sending rings of ripples in all directions. _**Just don't let go of me.**_ "Why? I'd sink right through the water?" _**Uh…sure. Yeah.**_ I held his hand tightly as we walked across the water towards Reid. "This is amazing!" I shouted gleefully. "It's like I'm walking on a cloud!" _**We could do that if you want.**_ "Why aren't you talking out loud?" _**I haven't used this much in a long time….It feels good. **__Tyler maybe you should stop. __Yeah dude……And I'm the addict. Pull it in a bit._ _**Come on now. Don't be such a pussy.**__Man, that's MY insult! But I'm telling you, you shouldn't use so much at one time. Even though you're not ascended, things can get……taxing._ _**Oh what would you know? **__TYLER! REID! STOP ARGUING IN MY HEAD! IT HURTS!_ _Right…__** Sorry. I really shou—**_

My ankles were sinking slowly into the water. I looked over to Tyler and I wished I hadn't. His eyes were half black, half normal, and they were rolling in his head. He was sinking slowly into the water too, and his head was rolling around on his neck.

"Tyler!" I screamed in his ear. It made no difference, but I noticed that the black was fading from his eyes, and we were sinking faster. "Reid help!" Reid shot over to us and wrapped his arms around both our waists just as Tyler's eyes fluttered closed, then sprinted (much faster than a normal person should be able to) into the guys locker room. He let go of me, then dragged Tyler under the shower head and spun the dial. The cold water splattered all over the place, and his eyes fluttered back open. Reid had to support him all the way to the bench. Tyler's arms flung out to the sides and his legs hung limply, brushing the floor.

"Go get his towel…and yours too," Reid ordered. I scampered back out to the pool and snatched up the towels, then ran back into the locker room. Tyler was breathing shallowly and he was shivering. _Sit him up and wrap your towel around his upper body._ I didn't reply, just did as I was told. I wrapped him up tightly and cradled him in my arms while Reid wrapped the other towel from Tyler's waist to his feet. I looked worriedly at Reid then back at Tyler.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Tyler never was a big User, but he's more powerful than the other guys think. Actually more powerful than Caleb and Tyler hasn't even ascended yet. But since he doesn't Use as much as the rest of us, nobody really knows that but me. When your Using habits are like Tyler's and then you suddenly switch to habits like mine at the drop of a hat, it's like an overdose. He should be fine, but for now, he's gotta rest," Reid explained.

"It felt so good," Tyler whispered hoarsely. "So…powerful."

"You've gotta take small steps Baby Boy," Reid replied. "Alexa you wanna carry him or should I?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Alright. Let's go." He scooped the still shivering Tyler up and we started back to their dorm. I opened the door and let Reid and Tyler in, then pulled back the covers on Tyler's bed, and pulled them back up when we got Tyler in. I looked longingly at the empty bed and realized how tired I was after my first day. _Maybe I could just sit there for a second…just to relax a little bit…_I dragged my feet towards the bed and I closed my eyes and let myself fall, but I didn't fall on the bed. I opened my eyes and a pair of black eyes stared right back at me.

"This is _my_ bed." Reid was spread out across the entire bed, taking up as much space as humanly possible.

"I was only gonna sit for a minute!"

"Yeah, sure. That's why you closed your eyes and started to freefall onto _my_ bed. Why don't you just go to sleep in your dorm?"

"But it's so far away," I groaned. "I don't want to walk THAT far!"

"Did I ever say anything about walking?" Reid wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and blinked. Then, we were standing up outside my dorm.

"Thank you!!" I smiled brightly. Reid pulled me into a hug.

"No. Thank you. It's a good thing you were here with me and Tyler tonight," Reid whispered into my ear. _All I did was get towels…__It still helped._ Reid pulled away slightly, our noses almost touched. He brought me closer, and moved in. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up gently, waiting. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. _Sorry Kitty. Not now._ My eyes snapped open, but I was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Don't own Covenant characters, do own Alexa. Thanks for reviewing, you guys rock, enjoy chapter. I found a solution!! Yay computer smarts!

I got quite a surprise when I got into my dorm. Sarah was sitting on my bed staring at her phone. She jumped up when she saw me and gave me a hug.

"Are you okay? From your message it sounded like you were in some sort of trouble, and then I came and you weren't here and you wouldn't answer your phone, so I waited and I've been here for an hour and I had no idea what was going on, especially since you never came back into Nicky's and neither did the guys, so me and Kate were confused, but now Pogue is with Kate so it's okay!" Sarah took a deep breath and collapsed onto my bed. I shut the door behind me and locked it.

"I know."

"Uhmm…know about what?"

"Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler. I saw Reid fighting some huge guys outside Nicky's. He was throwing them around like they were toys. And his eyes were black. Reid panicked when they noticed me and knocked me out, then they brought me back to Tyler's house and they explained everything about their Powers."

"Oh." Sarah looked at me strangely. "Why didn't you answer your phone?? Like I said, I called a million times."

"I'm not sure…its right…shit." I groaned and stared at the ceiling. "I left it at the pool after Tyler…ah…threw me in." Sarah looked at me skeptically, but thankfully, she didn't ask questions.

"Well let's go get it!" Sarah was out the door and down the hall before I could say another word. After I grabbed my phone, we decided to go into the student lounge and get a drink before going back to my dorm. Just as I opened the door, something clattered to the ground and we heard a muffled curse. The lights were out so I couldn't see anything. Sarah flipped open her phone and dialed 9-1-1, with her finger hovering over the send button. We cautiously stepped in, looking around for whatever made the noise. The only light was the flickering backlight of Sarah's phone, which was starting to die. There was a thump behind me and someone grabbed me around the waist. I let out a bloodcurdling shriek and swung my fist at the "attacker's" head. Their hand caught mine just before I made contact with their cheek.

"Fucking psychopath!" Reid hissed angrily. Eyes wide, I realized who I was just about to punch and my body sagged against his in relief.

"I thought you were a burglar or something like that…" Sarah muttered sheepishly. "What the hell are you doing down here?"

"Baby boy is dying of thirst and he's too lazy to get his ass down here," Reid lied smoothly. Sarah didn't catch it, but I saw the pointed glance Reid gave me. Apparently, it would be bad for Sarah to know what happened to Tyler.

"Why the fuck did you have to scare me like that?" I asked.

"Just for kicks." He shrugged in reply.

"Whatever. Now go buy me a drink."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you scared me and if you don't I'll tell Sarah and Caleb and Pogue ALL about---"

"SHUT UP! I'll get you water." Reid stalked over to the machine and kicked it viciously. A Dasani water bottle clattered out of the machine and into his hand.

"What are you not telling me Reid?" Sarah asked suspiciously. He sighed and turned away.

"She can tell you." I turned to Sarah and started to laugh.

"This is something HUGE. You have to SWEAR to not tell ANYBODY," I told Sarah. She nodded vigorously. "Tyler Simms…has gotten more ass than Reid Garwin. They keep a scoreboard in their dorm." Sarah raised her eyebrows at me, then at Reid.

"Damn. Just damn." Sarah started to walk away. "Kate's probably wondering where I am. See ya tomorrow Alexa!" As soon as she was out the door and around the corner Reid turned to me.

"What the hell Alexa?! I don't think Tyler's EVER gotten any! He's DEFINITELY never gotten more than ME!" He shouted. I sputtered with laughter.

"Don't worry. Somehow, I think your rep will survive. Take me back to my dorm please?" Reid plopped down in a chair and looked at me.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's a really long way to walk, and you're a very good person, and you'd get to hold me close," I stuck out my lower lip and widened my eyes a bit.

"What makes you think I want to hold you close?" Reid asked a bemused expression on his face.

"Oh puh-lease. You know you want me!" I teased. Reid chuckled, but didn't move an inch. I walked up to him and sat on his lap, leaning my head on his shoulder and running my finger up and down his chest. "Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm not moving."

"Makes no difference to me." I switched positions, curling up on his lap like a cat and resting my head in the crook of his arm. I continued to trace random images on his chest.

"PLEASE take me back upstairs," I begged.

No response. I looked up at his face to see his eyes were closed. It was like he didn't even notice I was there. He looked so comfortable. All his face muscles were relaxed; his blonde hair was swept to the side as his head slowly leaned back on the chair. He was actually falling asleep! _Fine. Be stubborn. I can be just as stubborn as you!_ I thought crossly. I yawned, fighting to keep my eyes open, but the need to sleep was too powerful. _So much can happen in just one day…Sleep is nice…_I released a deep sigh and curled up tighter, forgetting where I was, who I was with, only knowing that it was time to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Don't own Covenant, love reviewers! Two chapters in one day! Enjoy!

I woke up to the smell of chlorine and Axe. Eyes closed, a small smile crept to my face, and I snuggled closer to the warm cloth of the chair. I felt a hand gently petting my hair and my eyes snapped open. I was face to face with the still half asleep Reid Garwin. Somehow during the night, Reid had changed positions, letting his legs hang over one arm of the chair, and his head rest on the other. I was curled up with my back pushing into the chair cushion and my arms wrapped around Reid. One of his hands was still stroking my hair and the other was lying dormant on my hip. That's when I suddenly realized that I was still in my bathing suit from the night before, and so was Reid. I let out a yelp which woke Reid up, startling him so much that he fell out of the chair, taking me with him. We landed on the floor with his body pinning me to the ground.

"Uhh…I think I have something to do…" I muttered.

"I really should check on Tyler now," Reid informed me. He held out his hand and pulled me up.

"Bye!" I sprinted out of that lounge like all hell was after me. I got to my door breathing heavily and I slid down the door to the floor. Sarah and Kate stuck their head out of the door and looked at me.

"Where have you been?" Kate asked incredulously.

"I…uh…went for a jog…" I said in between breaths.

"In your bathing suit?" Kate was looking at me like cotton candy was coming out of my ass or something. Sarah's brow was furrowed, and then she smiled wickedly.

"Well…I-I….Uhmm…You see—"

"What happened to you after I left you with Reid?" Sarah smirked. Kate's eyes were about the size of dinner plates as she stared at me, putting two and two together.

"What do you—OH MY GOD NO! I didn't! We didn't! Nothing happened!" Sarah's cell phone rang inside the room.

"Hold on…" She ran inside and then screamed, "NO WAY! YOU DID NOT!" She came out with her phone in her hand and shoved it in Kate's face. Kate gasped and started squealing.

"Let me see that!" I shouted. Sarah threw her phone at me and waited for my reaction. On the screen was an incriminating picture of Reid and me from down in the student lounge. I was draped across him, arms around his neck, and our legs were intertwined, with his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. "Seriously! You guys HAVE to believe me! Nothing happened! I've only known him for a day! I don't really know Reid at all!"

"Yeah…Okay…Sure." Kate smiled at me.

"I'm serious! What kind of girl do you think I am? I'm NOT a slut!" I cried out. Sarah put her hands on my shoulders.

"Relax Alexa. I believe you. We won't let this get out I promise. Caleb was the one to send me the text anyway, so there's nobody else who knows." I nodded and went into my dorm, grabbing a towel and my shower stuff.

"Hurry up! We're going out for lunch!" Kate called down the hallway.

"Lunch? I just woke up!"

"Yeah! At 12:30 in the afternoon!" Sarah shouted back. I groaned and jogged to the showers. I took a shower and made it back to my dorm without incident, and I slipped into baggy black sweatpants with a blue cami under a tight white T-shirt. I threw on my converse flip flops and folded a twenty into my Razor, then clipped it onto my sweats. I let my red hair hang down, and it dried into a wild mane of curls as usual. I slicked on lip gloss, put on mascara and headed out the door to wait for Kate and Sarah.

"Finally! It only took you forever!" Kate laughed.

"Man, I took 15 minutes!" I declared. We linked arms and walked out into the parking lot. We talk about random things and I didn't notice that we were sliding into Tyler's hummer until it was too late. Tyler, who looked a bit pale but was otherwise okay, put the keys in the ignition and slammed on the gas. Reid was silent, and I followed suit. We pulled up outside a small building with a green and white awning out front, providing shade for the little square tables that could fit four people. On the door in gold calligraphy were the words "The Café". Caleb and Pogue came out of the café with three trays. One had a basket of bagels, one had a pitcher of chai tea, and another had a pot of coffee. Reid and Tyler pushed the tables together, Sarah and Kate chose one chair to hold their purses, and pushed it to the front of the table. Caleb and Sarah sat together, right next to Pogue and Kate, Tyler took the seat across the table from the bag chair, and Reid sat next to him on the right, leaving the only open seat for me next to Reid.

"Dig in everybody!" My hand immediately went for the coffee, pouring it into one of the little mugs that a waiter had brought out.

"Pass me that coffee Alexa," Reid asked through a mouthful of bagel. I held it out to him, and he grasped the handle, our hands touching. The whole table fell silent, all eyes were on us. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand out from under Reid's. I grabbed a bagel and tore it apart bestially with my teeth. A breeze was blowing my hair about my face and I drank my hot coffee quickly, growing colder by the second. I poured myself another cup, and downed it just as fast. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back in the chair, taking in my surroundings. Everyone seemed to be lost in a silent reverie. Caleb's arm was around Sarah's shoulders and her hand was on his thigh; Pogue was holding Kate's hand; Tyler had his elbow resting on the table and was leaning against his fist; and Reid had the back of his chair facing the table, straddling it like a horse, and leaning on his crossed arms that rested on the back of the chair.

_I wonder if anybody can hear me right about now…__**I can.**__ Is there ever gonna be a moment when I can be sure that nobody is listening? __**Probably not…but if it's any comfort, it's harder to listen to people's thought long distance. **__Should you really be Using? I mean especially after—__**let's keep that our little secret. Other people might be listening. **__Right. __**I heard about your little slumber party with Reid. **__Oh my God Tyler! Not you too! It wasn't like that at all! Honestly it was an accident! __**Oh yeah. You accidentally fell asleep together. Makes total sense. **__You wanna know what REALLY happened?__** Enlighten me.**__ Well I was down in the student lounge getting a drink after I almost punched Reid because me and Sarah thought he was an intruder, and Sarah went upstairs so Kate wouldn't get suspicious and I didn't want to walk all the way back to my dorm so I was trying to get Reid to use his powers to get me up, but then he just sat in a chair and didn't move so I sat on his lap and begged, but he fell asleep and I was really tired because of so much happening yesterday, and I forgot about everything and just fell asleep! Honest! __**Alright! Chill! I believe you. That's pretty much what Reid said. Normally he'd be saying he bagged you, but he said nothing happened. I was shocked.**__ I'm not a slut Tyler.__** I know that! I never said you were! **__It was implied. _

"Alexa are you okay?" Caleb asked. I snapped back to the real conversation.

"What? Yeah! Why?"

"Sarah asked if you wanted to come back to Nicky's tonight since you didn't get the full experience last night, and you just stared off into space…"

"Yeah…I was just thinking about stuff…" I glared at Tyler, because he was the one who distracted me in the first place.

"So are you gonna come?" Sarah repeated.

"Duh. But it's still so early. What am I gonna do till then?" I whined. Everyone laughed at me. "It sucks living in a small town sometimes!"

"Sorry it's not as great as the big city, but I'm sure you can think of SOMETHING to do…Maybe with a new _friend_ that you've spent a lot of time with………" Pogue trailed off. Reid shot him a death glare.

"Or perhaps you could hang out in the student lounge," Caleb picked up innocently.

"I heard the chairs are really comfortable," Tyler snickered. _JERK!_ I got up from the table abruptly and started walking down the street. I continued to walk, despite the fact that the group was calling my name. _**Alexa? Come on. We were just joking! **__Screw it Tyler. Can I get some time alone? __**Alex…..whe….are…..yo…..get……to…..fa…..**_Tyler's voice fizzled out in my head. _Didn't think I walked that far…_Ahead of me was a park with a fountain in the center. I sat on the ledge and hugged one knee to my chest. I don't know how long I was sitting there, I didn't even hear the crunch of leaves behind me.

"Hey Kitty. Mind if I sit?" I shrugged and Reid sat down facing me. "They're gonna stop with the comments. I made sure of it." I smiled.

"Why does that not sound like a good thing for them?" Reid laughed.

"They're fine. You're still coming to Nicky's tonight right?"

"Yeah don't worry. I just don't want something like this getting around school…Y'know? Everyone would think I'm a slut…I don't want to deal with that on my first week here." I sighed.

"Yeah…about that…You know it was just an accident right? I didn't mean to…Well—"

"I know Reid. It didn't mean anything for either of us." I shivered. "Damn! Why is it so cold here?!"

"Here." Reid shrugged off his denim jacket and helped me into it.

"Thanks!" I got up and started walking.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Reid asked.

"No clue!" I said proudly.

"Come on, I'll get you back to the dorms," Reid laughed as he grabbed my hand and led me in the opposite direction of where I'd been going. I glanced down at our hands and smiled. _It's like our hands were made to fit each other's. WHOA! I did NOT just say that! _I blushed and looked away from Reid. Had I turned to look at Reid, I would've seen the rare, genuine smile plastered across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Don't own Covenant…Love reviewers, you guys own my soul, enjoy the chappie!

It was like déjà vu, getting ready for Nicky's again. After changing outfits five times, I decided to wear what I was wearing to lunch. How could I not love those baggy, black sweatpants and the blue cami with the white t-shirt over it? It was a classic look! I almost ran a brush through my hair, but grabbed a tub of gel and scrunched my hair up a bit, defining the voluminous red curls I already had. I heard a tentative knock on my door before it squeaked open and two heads poked in.

"I'm not going to kill you, I promise." Sarah and Kate bounced into the room and sat on my bed. "You guys are ready right?"

"Yeah. We actually came to pick you up! Kate's driving!" Sarah smiled. Kate jingled her car keys happily. I smiled, clipped my phone back onto my pants and gave myself a last check in the mirror. In the parking lot, Kate was already sitting in her bright red, convertible Porsche. I jumped over the door and into the back seats, reclining across the black leather. Sarah turned on the radio and we blasted "Beating Hearts Baby" by Head Automatica. Once again, we pulled into Nicky's and we burst through the doors laughing about the couple in the parking lot arguing over what color their bedspread should be. The boys already had tables pushed together in the back corner of the room, and I reluctantly followed Sarah and Kate to sit down with them.

"We're sorry for being perverted bastards," Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler said in unison.

"What? Didn't catch that," Reid said as he held his hand up to his ear. The other three boys rolled their eyes.

"We're sorry for being perverted bastards," they repeated.

"Hmm? I guess the music is too loud. Still can't hear you!" Reid smirked. Caleb glared at him along with Pogue and Tyler, but Reid simply shrugged his shoulders. "The tables are usually turned! I'm enjoying the moment!"

"I forgive you guys," I said grudgingly. Aaron and his slut for the week passed by me, "accidentally" giving me a nice hard shove. I stumbled forward, tripped on a chair leg, and fell right across Reid's lap. I used the edge of the table and Reid's shoulder to push myself back up and snatched Tyler's soda out of his hand. I grabbed Aaron by the shoulder and spun him around just in time for him to get half of Tyler's soda in his face.

"Bitch! What the hell? I didn't touch you! It was her!" Aaron pointed accusingly at the girl standing beside him whose pinched face was glaring at me.

"Oh. Well in that case…" I poured the rest of the soda on her head, receiving shrill screams that made my ears bleed. "Damn! Shut the hell up!"

"You ruined my shirt, and my hair!" she shouted in my face. I shrugged my shoulders. She stomped out of Nicky's and Aaron followed her shouting:

"Baby wait! This doesn't change tonight's plans does it?" I laughed and went back to sit at the table in between Tyler and Reid.

"You owe me a soda," Tyler pouted. Soon, everyone split up. Tyler and Reid left to work the pool tables, Caleb and Pogue took Sarah and Kate out onto the dance floor, and I was left alone…again. I leaned against the chair and looked at everyone. _Come on Alexa……did you really think it'd be THAT easy to fit in with people? You've been here for two days. They hardly know you at all. __**So maybe you should let us get to know you.**_

I looked up at the pool table and saw Tyler completely immersed in his game. _**Meet me out front?**__ Sure. _I quietly slipped through the crowd and escaped through the front door, then leaned on Tyler's car which was parked next to Kate's. Tyler came from the side door, taking his sweet time as he swaggered on over.

"Alexa…let's talk about you," Tyler drawled. I looked at him.

"Tyler are you drunk?"

"What? I don't drink! I'm BABY BOY!" Tyler laughed. I started to edge towards the door to Nicky's.

"I think I'll go get Reid and the boys…"

"Can't have that love!" Tyler's eyes went black and he pinned me by my arms to the car. I struggled against him, but it was like he didn't even notice.

"Tyler what is wrong with you?" He grinned maliciously and leaned in close.

"How did you get so close to us so quickly? What's going on between you and Reid? There's something different about you isn't there?" Tyler's lips crashed onto mine despite my efforts to push him away. Tyler finally pulled away, and he stared at me. "I don't taste anything special…Perhaps if I try ag---"

"REEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIDDDDD!!!!! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" I screamed.

"Shut up!" Tyler shouted angrily. He smacked me across the face and the force sent me to the ground. I was on my hands and knees, and then I decided to do the stupidest thing possible. I ran at Tyler as fast as possible, and punched him in the face. He clenched his teeth and then grabbed at my neck with one hand, holding me tightly and lifting me off the ground. I tried to pull his hand away, but he only held on tighter.

"Leave her alone bitch!" Reid shouted. I turned my watering eyes towards his voice and saw Reid, Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler. I started to kick my legs at Tyler…no…well, whoever he was. Little black dots were sparkling across my vision and I started to feel really light-headed.

_Who needs air right? __No! Alexa hang in there!_ _Haha. Reid is in my braiinnuh. _The little dots became huge splotches, and I could hear shouting, but it was garbled. I heard something like an electrical something short-circuiting, and then air rushed into my lungs as I fell into someone's arms. _Wow. I'm about to black out for the second time in two days……_

"ALEXA! STAY AWAKE!" Something cold splashed against my face and I squinted to see who it was. I saw Reid hovering over me.

"Why did Tyler do that to me?" I asked groggily.

"That's not Tyler, its Chase. And he's gone now anyway. The real Tyler went psycho. It was beautiful." I blinked my eyes a couple times and saw Tyler breathing raggedly leaning against his car. I started up but Reid held me down.

"You might not wanna do that. He's a bit…out there at the moment. And I want you to be safe…you did just get strangled half to death," Reid smiled grimly. I started to laugh, and with each breath it got harder, soon I was gasping for breath that just wouldn't come. For the second time in the two days I'd been in Ipswich, everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Again, I love reviewers! I've gotten nothing but positive feedback, so you guys own my soul. But I don't own Covenant characters. But I DO own Alexa. ON TO THE STORY!

Air was rushing through my lungs again and I felt something warm and soft, like pink satin on my lips, and a little pinch on my nose. I cracked my eyes open and saw Reid taking a deep breath, and then our lips collided again as he tried to force the air back into me. When he pulled away I took a deep shuddering breath and my eyes opened completely. Reid sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Reid. I'm okay now." I smiled weakly and rubbed my neck gently, but that only brought on a burning sensation and a wince. I stood up (with Reid's help of course) and was almost knocked back down when Tyler barreled into me.

"I can't believe he did this to you! I swear I'll kill Chase!!" Tyler finally stepped away from me, holding me at arm's length. His eyes rested on my neck where there were probably marks, but I still couldn't tell. "Does it hurt?" I nodded.

"Tyler, I think we need to have a meeting. Now." Caleb's voice was calm, but there was a dangerous undertone to it.

"What about Alexa? We can't exactly leave her here, and Kate will ask questions," Pogue stated.

"I'll take her back," Reid offered. "I'll just drop her off at her room and get her a bag of ice or something." Caleb reluctantly nodded and Reid led me to a Dukati motorbike.

"Since when do YOU ride?" I asked dubiously.

"Since I have to take you back and the only other vehicle is occupied." I sat on the bike cautiously behind Reid. "Hold on or you'll fly off the back," he warned. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in the back of his jean jacket. Halfway through the ride, I started to relax, and I actually lifted my head to look at the world rushing by. I threw my head back and laughed, letting the breeze carry my hair back in a wild mane of red. Just when I was starting to enjoy the ride, Reid pulled up to the dorms and stopped.

"Thanks for the ride…I guess I'll go up." I got off the bike, and looked at the looming building before me. "It's funny…if somebody had told me this would happen, I'd laugh for hours and forget about it……this is so unreal." I turned to look at Reid, and he gave me a bitter smile. It was so beautiful, and broken at the same time.

"I'll take you to your dorm…Chase might be lurking somewhere." He wrapped his arms around my waist and blinked. We were outside my dorm.

"You couldn't have done that last night?" I asked pouting. Reid just laughed and shook his head. "You're going to the meeting with them now aren't you?"

"Yeah." He sighed. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him close. I pulled away and looked at him, my head cocked to the side. I smiled and turned to go. Reid grabbed my wrist. "Alexa…"

"Yes?"

"Uhm…Nothing. Just be careful I guess…" I nodded and he started walking back down the hallway. I opened my door and saw Tyler sitting on my bed, but he looked all wrong. He looked years older, and his eyes were a swirling crimson. Needless to say, I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Reid came sprinting back down the hallway and skidded to a stop between me and the door.

"Tyler! What the hell are you doing in here?!" I cried.

"There's nobody in there Alexa…" Reid stepped aside and I saw that he was right. There wasn't even an indent on the bed where Tyler had been sitting.

"But Tyler was there! I know he was! He just didn't look right that's all! But he was there!" I insisted.

"Think about what he looked like. I need every detail," Reid instructed. I called back the haunting image of Tyler; with his crimson eyes smiling wickedly back at me. The thought of him sent chills up and down my spine. "Maybe I should take you to the meeting with us…For your protection of course…" I nodded and allowed Reid to slip his arms around my waist again, and then we were in Tyler's living room, which I remembered from my last visit.

"Wait…Why couldn't you do that when we had to come to the dorms from Nicky's?" I stared at Reid curiously. He shrugged and led me into the kitchen.

"Reid tell Caleb to get off my back!" Tyler stormed into the room, followed by Caleb.

"Reid make Tyler understand I'm trying to help!"

"Reid get them to shut the hell up!" Pogue groaned.

"Hi guys!" I beamed.

"What's SHE doing here?!?!" The three boys shouted in unison.

"Nice to see you too," I muttered under my breath.

"So, in other news, I need a soda! Anyone wanna fetch it for me?"

"**REID!**"

"Okay. Well, she claims to have seen Tyler in her room—"

"He was there!" I insisted once more.

"—and he looked pretty creepy. Older, around 25, with crimson eyes…really wild. So what do we do?"

"Well, first things first," Caleb began. "What the hell is going on with Tyler? I've never seen him Use like that…ever."

"Oh so just because I don't go crazy with the Power I have to be weak?" Tyler spat.

"Guys! Chill out! I think we should deal with the fact that Chase is parading around looking like Tyler and going after Alexa!" Reid injected.

"Well I think we should go party at the Dells!" Pogue shouted. Everyone stopped and stared at him. He smirked. "Everyone was saying something……I felt left out…" I smiled at Pogue and bounced over, linking arms with him.

"I agree with Pogue! Let's go PARTY!" Caleb smacked his forehead with his palm, Pogue went to call Sarah and Kate, Tyler linked arms with me, and Reid put one arm protectively around my waist. I looked down at my outfit, which was still the same as before and groaned. "We're going partying, and I look like this?!"

"Do you even know what the Dells are?" Tyler asked. I shook my head. "It's like Nicky's, except for it's outside……there's sand……there's woods……there's no pool tables……and the cops occasionally try to come and shut us down."

"Oh. Don't care then!" I beamed at the boys, and Pogue came back with Sarah and Kate trailing behind him. Kate looked a bit dazed, Sarah looked alert, but both girls were ready to party. I broke away from Reid and Tyler and linked arms with them, then headed out the door.

"LET'S PARTY!" the three of us shouted as we piled into Tyler's truck. I turned and looked back at Tyler's house, and someone stood in front of it waving slowly, an eerie smile plastered on their face. I tapped Sarah's shoulder and pointed, but when she turned around, nobody was there.

"Gotcha!" I smiled half-heartedly. Everyone else went back to talking and laughing, and soon I forgot about my anxieties, ready to party at the Dells.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Very busy past few weeks, really sorry, I'll try to update more. As usual, I don't own the Covenant characters or whatnot, I do own Alexa. On with the show!!

I got out of the car and looked around me. Typical party, just outside. There was booze, a DJ, and more booze. Reid and Tyler held out their hands and I grabbed them, then we strolled over towards the DJ. We stood right next to the speakers so the blasting music throbbed throughout our bodies. A fast paced song started to play, and unconsciously I started to move to the rhythm, swaying my hips slightly, bobbing my head.

"Wanna dance?" Tyler and Reid shouted in unison above the music. I beamed at them, and we worked our way into the middle of the crowd of people in front of the DJ. The petite blonde from Nicky's the other night grabbed Tyler by both hands and they started dancing, so Reid pulled me close to him and we danced. He pulled me even closer, and soon it was like we were moving as one. My body fit into his like we were a YinYang. The song ended and everyone cheered.

"I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?" I asked Reid.

"Whatever you're getting." He replied. I squeezed my way through the crowd, over to a table that had drinks on it. My hand went for a cup of beer when someone grabbed my hand.

"It's not smart to take an open drink at a party. Didn't your parents teach you that?" I jerked my hand away and looked up at the owner of the mocking voice. Stumbling back, I saw the man that had waved at me from Tyler's house.

"Who the hell are you?" He held out his hand.

"Chase. Chase Collins." My eyes widened in recognition of the name, although I'd expected him to be younger for some reason. I turned to leave and Chase grabbed my hand once again.

"Back off jackass!" I shouted, shoving him back with my freehand. He took a step back, but didn't let go of my hand.

"I think we should get to know each other…We'd have so much to talk about." He smiled sickeningly, hauntingly. I yanked my hand back again, and started to back into the crowd.

"Reid?! Caleb?! Tyler?! Pogue?!" I shouted. In a bright white flash, everyone disappeared, leaving me alone at the Dells. I whirled around and called their names again, only to receive a low chuckle in reply.

"There's nothing to be afraid of! I don't bite," Chase laughed.

"No, but you choked me…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What's choking between friends right?"

"I hardly know you…What the hell do you want with me anyway? No powers here at all!"

"Not exactly…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have the power to bend Reid and Tyler to my will," Chase stated loftily.

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that point," I replied.

"You're really slow aren't you?"

"Excuse me? Where the fuck do you come off calling me slow?"

"They're both in love with you sweetie."

"We're just good friends!" I insisted. Chase laughed again. He started to circle me slowly, eyeing me like a vulture watches a dying animal in the desert.

"Deny it all you want, but they love you, and they'd do anything for you. Tyler has more power than Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and I combined. And he's not even ascended yet! If I can get a hold of that power…And then Reid's too? I'd be living the life! That's why I need you. But not yet…I'm going to wait awhile, lie low, and let the Sons forget about me. But before I go, I have a gift for you."

Chase spun me around and grabbed my wrists, squeezing them painfully. It felt like my skin was being engulfed by flames, and I bit back screams. Red swirling marks crawled up my arms, spreading across my stomach, chest, back, legs, and eventually my entire body except for my face. I was biting my lip fiercely, and I felt the skin break and blood drain into my mouth. The excruciating pain was tearing me apart, and my lips parted to release a bloodcurdling shriek as the red marks faded to black. Chase let go of my wrists and I crumpled to the ground trembling violently.

"Whenever one of the Sons touches you, it will burn. Whenever you're not around a crowd of people unknowing of magic, your marks will show. And when the four Sons of Ipswich die, you will be mine." Chase disappeared with a pop, and everyone reappeared with another blinding flash of white light. I held my shaking hands up and examined him, and saw that what Chase said proved true. My skin wasn't marred by the swirling tattoo Chase bestowed upon my body, but my mind was still reeling with the mind-numbing pain I'd just experienced. I stood up slowly, wrapping my arms around myself as I stumbled through the crowd trying to find Sarah and Kate.

"Alexa!" Someone grabbed my arm and the burning sensation returned ten fold. I started to scream again, dropping to my knees and shaking uncontrollably. Reid came down to my level and started to try and touch my shoulder gently.

"Stop! Don't touch me Reid! Don't fucking touch me!" An expression of hurt confusion crossed his face, and he stared at me. "Get Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, Sarah, and Kate and take me home NOW." Reid stood up and I followed him, making sure to avoid any contact with him. Reid must've sent them a message, because Caleb, Tyler, and Sarah were waiting by Tyler's car. Tyler walked quickly towards me and held out a hand.

"Tyler don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!" I hissed. The same expression of hurt and confusion showed openly on his face.

"Pogue is taking Kate back to the dorms because Reid said it had something to do with…him…"

_How'd he know that? __I wanted an explanation for why you went psycho on me…So I did some digging. All I saw was Chase's face swimming through your head._

Sarah linked arms with me and led me to the car, and we all piled in, Sarah sitting between Reid and me, Tyler driving (for once) and Caleb in the passenger seat. I hugged myself once more and tried to keep myself from shaking, failing miserably. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, only to hear Sarah gasp quietly. I opened my eyes and saw the tattoo, now a swirling crimson and black, creeping up my arms once more. I pulled up the legs of my sweatpants and saw the tattoo resting on my legs and feet as well. I held back the bile I felt rising in my throat, and opened the window. Breathing deeply, I was silent along with everyone else until we pulled up outside Tyler's house again. Still hugging myself tightly, I filed into the house behind Sarah, keeping a good distance between myself and the other Sons of Ipswich. Just as I was about to close the door, Pogue pulled up on his motorcycle and jogged up to the door.

"Hey Alexa are you o—"

"Don't touch me." Pogue let his hand fall to his side and followed me into Tyler's living room. I sat stiffly on the loveseat looking at my hands and arms, newly adorned with the swirling black and crimson tattoo.

"What happened?" Caleb inquired urgently.

"Can you make it so Sarah can see too?" Reid nodded and Caleb put a hand on Sarah's shoulder as the four Son's eyes turned that familiar shade of black. I recalled the painful memory, from when I had seen Chase outside Tyler's earlier that day. Watching it like it was a movie, I replayed everything to the point where Reid touched me, leaving the last thing imprinted in everyone's mind my heart wrenching shriek.

"Alexa," Caleb started gently. I opened my eyes and stared at the five people standing before me. It wasn't until a tear drop hit my hand that I realized I was crying. "I need to be sure that we all affect you like that…maybe he just used Reid because…well can I just make sure?" I prepared myself for the burning pain that was sure to come and nodded silently. I stood up as Caleb took a step towards me and I watched his hand coming closer and closer until his fingertips just barely brushed my cheek. That was enough to set the tattoo spinning madly and turn a bright, glowing red as I whimpered in pain. The tears continued to course down my face and I was sure that my skin was ripping apart, layer by layer, tearing apart the muscle, leaving me only with bones.

"STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tyler shouted. He yanked Caleb back and shoved him onto the couch across the room. Shaking, I curled up on the love seat, hugging my knees to my chest and shaking violently once more.

"I'm gonna go boil some water and make tea." With that, Sarah made her exit into the kitchen, leaving me with the boys. Caleb remained sitting on the couch, Pogue sat on the floor leaning against the wall, Tyler had his elbow on the fireplace mantle and was leaning his head against his fist, and Reid was sitting on the arm of the loveseat staring down at me with an unreadable expression.

"What are we going to do?" Reid asked in a hollow voice. The five of us stared at each other, and Tyler stepped away from the mantle, eyes black and fists clenched.

"I have an idea."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Don't own the Covenant, do own Alexa, love reviewers to death, you keep me alive, on with the story.

One agonizingly long hour later Tyler sank to his knees shaking and grabbed the couch for support. He took shallow, shuddering breaths, and his eyes were no longer black.

"Well that didn't work now did it?" I rasped angrily. My throat was raw from screaming so long, the tattoo on my skin finally fading to black. Tyler opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Caleb and Pogue were still sitting in shock on the love seat staring at Tyler open-mouthed. Reid picked Tyler up bridal style and dropped him on the couch beside me.

"I thought……I had enough power……to reverse it…" Tyler tried to explain.

"You can't undo someone else's spell and you know that, it doesn't matter how much power you have Tyler, it's in the Book of Damnation," Caleb spoke up. Reid rolled his eyes and stood behind me.

"Okay, so just for future reference: You guys are not to touch me until Chase fixes me, especially not Tyler. And none of you can try to delve into my soul…especially not Tyler," I stated plainly. That brought grim smiles to everyone's face, but they quickly faded away.

"Can you believe it's only Saturday?" Pogue asked randomly. We all turned to look at him. "What? The first time Chase came, things went slowly and progressively, but the second day Alexa is here, all this shit happens!" I smiled and leaned back on the couch rubbing my arms.

"Can somebody take me home? I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep since I've been here."

"Well, you seemed to be pretty comfortable _last_ night…" Pogue began. Reid then proceeded to throw a pillow at his face.

"Alright. Let's go." Reid held out his hand, and I just stared at it. "Oh yeah…KEYS!" Tyler threw the car keys to Reid. "Anybody else coming?" Sarah kissed Caleb on the cheek, and came to stand by me.

"I'm gonna stay here with Tyler and Pogue…make sure Baby Boy's okay," Caleb sighed.

"If you start yelling me about keeping my powers a secret from you guys……" Tyler warned.

"I'm not going to start yelling, but honestly! How could you—" Caleb was cut off by the slamming door of the house, and we spent the uneventful ride to the dorms in silence. I rubbed my arms as I sat in the passenger seat next to Reid, looking at the black swirling bands that adorned my body. Sighing, I looked out the window at the deep blue sky. Reid made a sidelong glance at me, and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and stared back at the road.

"Are you gonna be okay tonight Alexa?" Sarah asked tentatively.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're gonna be alone in your dorm. I'd offer to come stay, but I'm not sure how I'd explain it to Kate…" She trailed off into silence and I smiled grimly.

"I think I'll be able to survive the night…" I wondered if it would be any different. Would Chase visit me again even though he said he'd keep a low profile? Would I dream of him? Would I be able to sleep at all?

_If you want, I could stay with you. Baby Boy would understand, and you'd be safe.__ Reid…I'm not sure if – __I think I'll be able to restrain myself from making any physical contact, if it makes you happy.__ Alright. _I didn't notice that we'd arrived at the dorms until I was unlocking my door and stepping inside with Reid a safe distance behind me.

"I'll just stay here." Reid stated as he plopped down on a blue bean bag in the corner of my room. I nodded and grabbed a pair of white shorts from my dresser. I went into the bathroom closed the door and stripped until I was only in my blue cami and white underwear. Sliding on the shorts, I looked over my shoulder into the full length mirror I'd had hung on the door. I winced when I realized that the tattoo was still there. Sighing, I dive bombed into my bed. I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

"What're you doing in here Reid?" Kate's voice brought me out of my sleep.

"Well, you see—"

"Tyler locked him out of their room," I lied smoothly. I glanced quickly at my arms and saw the absence of the tattoo.

"What for?" Kate asked, clearly interested.

"Well, Baby Boy really doesn't like me taking his car…he wanted me to promise to never do it again. Obviously, you know what my answer was." Reid explained. Kate smiled and shook her head.

"Need anything Kate?" I asked politely.

"Yeah actually. Do you have your history book? Homework due tomorrow, I kinda procrastinated a bit and Sarah's using hers." I waved my hand in the direction of my school bag lying forlornly in the corner, having been abandoned there since Friday afternoon. "Thanks a lot!" Kate bounced out the door and I looked at Reid as the swirling black marks crawled across my skin once more.

"What time is it?"

"It's only 10:30 Kitty."

"Why do you call me that? I do have a name," I asked furrowing my brow.

"Don't you remember? Kitty's got claws?" Reid chuckled and I smiled grudgingly.

"Well this kitty cat is hungry. I want food!" I complained. I rolled out of bed and stared down at Reid. He was up in a flash and held out his hand. "Reid…"

"Oh…yeah. Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. He led me out the door and down through the student lounge into the cafeteria where there weren't many students at all, most of them were still asleep. I followed Reid on line and looked at the choices. I grabbed a corn muffin, and got a cup of coffee then went to sit down in a corner. I marveled at my unmarked skin until Reid arrived with Tyler by his side.

"Hey Alexa," Tyler greeted me. He had bags under his eyes and his voice was tired.

"How did things go over with Caleb and Pogue last night?" Reid inquired.

"Not well." Tyler sighed. "There was yelling. They're not exactly happy with me right now." I reached out to touch his shoulder but caught myself.

"They'll be fine won't they? I mean so what if you wanted to keep it a secret?" Reid assured him.

"There aren't supposed to be secrets in our Covenant Reid, you know that," Tyler replied.

"Some secrets need to be kept though!" Reid insisted.

"I know that, but try explaining that to Caleb." Tyler sank into a plastic chair across the table from me.

"Don't worry Tyler. Caleb and Pogue will get over it…I think." I bit into my muffin and stared out the window as rain fell to the ground. I got up to throw out the garbage, tripped over the chair and started to fall to the ground when Tyler grabbed my wrist. I gasped as a familiar pain shot through my body and I snatched my wrist away from Tyler, cradling it in my hand.

"Oh God I'm sorry! Alexa I forgot!"

"It's fine…I've gotta go." I fled from the cafeteria and locked myself in my dorm for the rest of that day. Staring out the window from my bed my mind was totally blank. It wasn't long before I drifted into the warm safety of sleep's embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I don't own The Covenant, I do own Alexa. I love you reviewers, you guys own me. Sorry for the space between updates. On with the story!

I rolled out of bed and stared at the clock. Its glaring red numbers told me that it was only 2:30 in the afternoon. It was still raining, so that made my day that much brighter. I pulled on dark blue jeans and a black hoodie, snatching my iPod, phone, and keys as I ran out the door. Naturally, I was the only moron who was outside in the rain. I shoved the headphones into my ears and started to walk along the campus. Blasting "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by MCR. I started running through the buckets of rain being dumped upon me. I hadn't even bothered to put my hood up, I still had my make-up on from the day before, and so to sum it up, I looked like a complete mess.

I sat on the stairs outside closing my eyes as I was pelted with rain. Thinking about everything that had happened was hard. Learning about the guys was hard to accept, then that first night with Tyler and his overdose, and falling asleep with Reid in the student lounge, not to mention the fact that Chase was gonna use me to hurt the Sons of Ipswich! I'd never be able to live with myself if that happened, and I racked my brain for an answer to my problem, anything that could make things okay. Finally, I'd come to a decision, how my life could go back to normal. I was surprised that I hadn't thought of it before and later on while I was lying on my bed, I knew it was the only way.

"Alexa! Alexa! Wait up!" I closed my eyes, sighed deeply, and continued to walk. Reid finally caught up and was walking next to me. "We're all hanging out at Pogue's place after school, you busy?" I made no reply and walked faster, not even sparing him a glance. "Helloo?? Earth to Alexa! Can you come or not?" I walked even faster, and Reid was jogging to keep up with me. He stopped, dejected and called after me, "What'd I do?!"

"Yo! Alexa!" I swallowed and walked into the farthest corner of the cafeteria with my tray. I sat at an empty table and Tyler slid into a seat next to me. "Are you okay? Reid told me what happened…or didn't happen. Is something wrong? I know Reid's a jackass, but he couldn't have been that bad." I stared at my plate. "Alexa? What's going on?" I remained silent. "Whatever. You know where to find me when you wanna talk." Tyler walked away, and looked up through my eyelashes, I saw him shrug as he sat back down with the gang and Reid slumped in his chair. Throughout the course of the day, everyone came up to me asking what was going on. It was hard to ignore Sarah and Kate, they'd become my closest friends at Spencer Academy. Even Pogue and Caleb came to try and figure out what happened. My phone rang continuously and I had 15 voicemails from Reid, each time a different apology for whatever he thought he did. Texts from Tyler and Sarah came in, asking if it was something about Chase.

Days went by, and those days turned into weeks, and soon the calls stopped coming. They stopped following me in the halls and attempting to talk to me at lunch. It had taken longer than I thought, but I'd finally distanced myself from them. I saved them. _It's the right thing to do……right?_ I was back to the way I was the first day I came here. Cold, distant, numb. I stopped trying to spice up my uniform; I didn't even leave my dorm room for dinner anymore. I straightened the wild curls out of my red hair each day so it would hang in front of my face like a curtain, hiding me from the rest of the world. I was a robot. Eat, sleep, and go to school. A sick routine that I refused to break. It was as if I blended into the wall. As those weeks soon became a month, and that month soon became three, I knew that I'd done the right thing. It was the only thought that kept me going.

I woke up on a Saturday morning, and looked out the window to see pouring rain. The rain that came with my first day at school, and the rain that came with my heart-breaking decision. I didn't straighten my hair that morning. I pulled on the same dark blue jeans, and the same black hoodie, but this time, I pulled up the hood. I walked out into the rain, and sat on the same stairs, tilting my head back and closing my eyes, feeling the rain hit my skin. I looked at my hands, and saw that nothing changed. I was alone, and so the tattoo was spinning and twirling on my skin. I knew if I pushed up my sleeves it'd be the same. Before I knew it, salty tears were mingling with the pure drops of rain. I sat, and I cried for everything. For the death of my parents, for the secret the boys hid, for the tattoo that forced us apart, and for the empty, aching space in my heart that wanted them back.

"I was wrong…Wrong, wrong, wrong," I sobbed as I curled up on the steps. Sure enough, the familiar black space swallowed me into its sweet void.

XxX

I woke up in warmth, a sharp contrast to the cold rain I knew I'd been in last. Blinking my eyes, I saw a group of very familiar faces, a group of sorely missed friends. I sat up and the sheets of what I realized were from Reid's bed pooled around my waist. Sarah, Reid, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue smiled at me sadly.

"Hi."

"Why've you been ignoring us Alexa? What'd we do?" Sarah prodded gently.

"I was trying to protect you guys," I breathed. Reid's brow furrowed.

"From what?" he inquired in the same gentle voice as Sarah.

"Myself." Everyone looked utterly confused, so I went on to explain. "Chase said he was going to use me to hurt Tyler and Reid. I couldn't live with myself if I did. But I couldn't just cut them out of my life, because then he might decide to use me to hurt Caleb, or Pogue, or Sarah, or even Kate."

"He can't hurt us," Tyler scoffed. Caleb sent him a look, and Tyler was suddenly very interested with the floor.

"It was the only thing I could do," I whispered softly as my eyes began to sting. I fought the tears that were beginning to push over the rims of my eyes, but it was in vain. Twin tears trailed down my cheeks as I looked away to hide my weakness. Reid stood up and hugged my fiercely, being careful to avoid my skin. I was shocked to discover that I felt no pain. I buried my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Everything's gonna be okay," he crooned gently. I nodded, but we all knew he was only saying that to comfort me. And I didn't care one bit, because I finally felt whole again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As usual, I don't own The Covenant, but I do own Alexa…so there. Also, just for this chapter, I feel this needs to be said so I don't get into legal trouble: I don't own Twilight, any of its characters, etc. etc.**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been stuck in wicked writer's block. On with the story!**

After those three months of self-imposed isolation, I thought I'd missed a lot. Shows how much I know. Chase hadn't shown himself, and the group was exactly the same as it was before. Sunday passed in a blur considering I slept the entire day except for when Reid dragged me out to Nicky's for dinner with the rest of the group, and then Tyler helped drag me back home when I fell asleep right on the table. Monday morning I dug into the back of my closet and pulled out my revised uniform and laid it out on the bed, and then I grabbed my shower stuff and jogged to the showers. As I was drying off, the tattoos were spinning, but I didn't really notice anymore. Walking back through the hall I saw someone waiting outside my dorm, and smirked, figuring it was Reid or Tyler.

"Get outta the way loser, I need to get dressed."

"I think I like you better this way." My toiletries clattered to the floor. Chase grinned at me. "So how's my favorite girl been?" My mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but I couldn't utter a word. He reached out his hand and caressed my cheek. The tattoo instantly started to glow red, and I was experiencing the same pain as the second time I met Chase. His hand started to trail down my neck, edging closer to my chest, tracing my wildly whirring tattoo, all the while causing eruptions of pain all along my skin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" I screeched. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP ME!! PLEASE! HELP! REID! TYLER! CALEB! POGUE! SARAH! KATE!" Chase's lips twitched in annoyance, and he backhanded me. People started coming out of their dorms to see what was going on, and Chase leaned in close to me covering my mouth.

"Tell Reid and Tyler I'll be there to celebrate their birthdays with them next week." He disappeared in a puff of smoke and I sunk to the floor still clutching my towel to my body, shaking. The boys and Sarah were surrounding me soon enough firing questions at me.

"What happened?"

"Was it him?"

"What'd he do to you?" I stared up at them blankly, and looked between their legs pointedly at the small crowd beginning to form. Sarah picked up my stuff and helped me back into my room, then waited on the bed while I changed into my clothes in the bathroom and shook out my hair. I unlocked the door and the boys burst in.

"Reid, Tyler, when's your birthday?" I asked. They gave me a look that said, 'what the hell?'

"Well Reid was born 11:59 December 13 and I was born 12:01 December 14…why?"

"Chase is gonna pay you guys a little visit…or so he said…" The color in Caleb's face drained and Pogue ran a hand through his long hair.

"Happy birthday to me," Reid scowled. I shrugged, grabbed my book bag and headed for class, the Sons of Ipswich and Sarah following soon after.

"Wait…where's Kate?" I asked.

"She went home around four this morning to visit her parents for Christmas break. I drove her to the airport this morning," Pogue informed me. I nodded as we continued down the hall to our classes. I fell into autopilot the rest of the day. My body carried me through the day, emitting sassy remarks to comments on my revised uniform and answers to the questions of my teachers. I didn't eat at lunch, and nothing the group said could really reach me. The same thoughts were running through my head all day.

_He's back…and he's going to kill Reid and Tyler…on their birthdays…__**That won't happen Alexa.**__ They're in so much trouble...What if they can't handle whatever he has planned? __Relax Kitty Cat. We can handle anything.__ They'll be dead and it'd be all my fault…__**Don't think like that!**__ Reid, Tyler, promise me you won't get hurt__**……**__……__ Reid? Tyler?? Answer me! _

It didn't help much that I couldn't get any reassurance from the boys. The end of the day couldn't come soon enough. I ran into my dorm and tore off my uniform, pulling on blue and white flannel pajama pants and a white cami. After that I grabbed my favorite book (Twilight by Stephanie Meyers), my cell phone, and my iPod, and made my way down to the student lounge.

I curled up in the chair that had been the scenic location of my first night at Spencer. With the headphones stuffed in my ears and my nose in my book, the world around me disappeared. It wasn't until I felt someone tapping my knee that I realized I wasn't in Forks with Bella and Edward. My head snapped up and I was looking into a set of bright blue eyes.

"Hey Tyler," I sighed. I paused my music and looked at him.

"So why have you been spazzing out all day?" the brown-haired boy asked as he sat down on the arm of the chair.

"Did you not understand what I said when I told you guys Chase was back and that he was going to kill you on your birthdays?" I asked exasperatedly. Tyler scrunched up his face and shook his head; he looked like a three year old who didn't want to take a bath. I had to smile.

"You really shouldn't worry about us. We can hold our own, ya know?" I looked up at Tyler and looked away.

"I have to worry…"

"Why?"

"Because I love you guys," I stated. It took a few moments for my brain to register what I just said. Tyler seemed slightly shocked himself, before his face became completely expressionless.

"Love all of us or Reid?" His voice was cold like the snow that was falling outside onto the campus. I looked into his eyes, but they were burning with a mix of emotion I couldn't quite place, and his gaze was so intense that I had to look away.

"All of you," I said stubbornly. Tyler sighed and looked out at the snow through the windows on the other side of the lounge.

"I'll be clearer…Do you love me or Reid?" I stared at him, and I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open for a little while before I could pull myself together and string some words together.

"What do you want me to say Tyler? I can't choose!" I cried out.

"Well you can't have both of us. Sooner or later you'll _have_ to make a choice," Tyler stated flatly.

"Well I choose later," I muttered under my breath. "Is this all you came to talk about? I'd like to get back to my book…things are going much smoother in there than out here." Tyler gave me a half wave then left the lounge. I hit play and blasted my music into my ears, then followed Bella and Edward through their hectic life, so I didn't have to focus on my own. Soon enough, I finished the book. I set it on the chair and walked over to the window to watch the snow fall. There had to be at least six inches on the ground, and it was still coming down heavy.

_I wonder what would happen if they had to close down the school for a snow day, and where I would go if it did. Would I be allowed to stay? Or would I go stay with Sarah or one of the boys? And if it was one of the boys, which one would it be? Even if they didn't call a snow day, winter break was coming soon. What then? Where will I go? I don't feel like spending the holidays with my foster parents, and I don't think I can stay here…But maybe if I asked Sar---_

My thoughts were cut short by a bloodcurdling shriek, and it took me a few minutes to realize it was coming from me. My tattoo was a blazing red and a familiar feeling of fiery pain was rippling through my body. It somehow felt worse than it had all the other times. I crawled into the middle of the room and turned around to see Chase smiling down at me. My breathing was just short of hyperventilating and I was hugging myself as I scuttled towards the door, trying desperately to open it. Naturally, it wouldn't.

"I need to make a little change to my plan, because this tattoo complicates it quite a bit," Chase informed me lightly. His eyes flashed black, and my tattoo disappeared. I looked down incredulously at my arms, and a smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. "Don't get too excited Alexa." Chase reached out and grabbed my wrist. It was like being hit by lightening in the same spot over and over and over. I opened my mouth and started to scream, but found that I couldn't. Tears welled up in my eyes from the pain, but an unseen force held them in. I couldn't even manage a whimper.

"Why does it hunana. It hunanana!" I tried to say that I was in pain and that I was hurting, but no matter what way I phrased it; the words wouldn't pass my lips.

"Isn't it great?" Chase laughed. "See, when Tyler and Reid couldn't touch you, sure it made them want you for your personality and blah, blah, blah, but now they can taste you, and they'll want more. They've been waiting for quite awhile actually. They won't have any idea how much pain they're causing you. And then, I'll snatch you from them, they'll play the heroes and come to save you, I take their powers, and I live happily ever after. On top of all that, you can't alert them to any of what I've just told you in any way. Not even with your little thought communications. Have a nice holiday!" Again, Chase disappeared in a puff of smoke, his laughter still ringing in my ears.

"Alexa!!" Reid burst into the lounge. "I've been trying to open that door for a good ten min…Whoa…where's the psycho tattoo of pain and death?" I didn't reply, just remained huddled on the floor. Reid reached out a tentative hand and placed it on my shoulder. He could have been skinning me alive and it would've felt the same. But of course, I didn't make any acknowledgment of the pain that he could see, so he thought everything was alright. He pulled me into a hug, and then held me at arms length. "You look pretty shaken up. Want me to take you to your dorm?" I nodded silently as I stood up and grabbed my book, cell phone, and iPod. He grabbed my hand – I mentally winced – and everything dissolved into black, rematerializing in a few seconds as my dorm room.

"Thanks," I whispered. "I'm really tired; I think I'll go to bed…now."

"Of course…I'll just see you tomorrow then." Reid kissed my forehead and then left me alone in my room. I sunk to the floor shaking violently. I was burning all over, and I wasn't sure if it was from the tattoo or because Reid just kissed me. I'm pretty sure it was the first of the two, but I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. What else could I do? And then my conversation with Tyler came to the front of my mind and I pressed my hands into my eyes and groaned.

"Well damn…" I muttered out loud. I opened the window and snuggled under the covers as I watched a gentle but frigid wind blow back the curtains. I leaned over towards my book case and pulled out Pride and Prejudice, and started to read. It was getting dark fast, and I was too lazy to turn on a light, so I closed my book and watched the snow fall from the darkening sky. A soft knock reached my ears before Sarah's head poked into my dorm.

"I was gonna go out and get some dinner. Wanna come?" I smiled.

"Sure, just let me grab my coat." Sarah bounced into the room, and immediately dove under the covers of my bed.

"Why do you have the window open?!" She cried out. I shrugged, and then closed it. I found my black North Face jacket with fake fur lining the hood. It was fitted, but still puffy in that comforting way if that makes any sense at all. I love that jacket…But anyway, after I put my phone and some money in my pocket and stuffed my feet into Uggs, Sarah and I were headed down to her car.

"Tomorrow's the last day before winter break," I said conversationally.

"Oh God I know! I can't wait! My parents are taking me skiing in Salt Lake City! I'm so excited! I've been waiting for this trip forever!" Sarah gushed happily.

"Whoa that's pretty damn awesome!" I looked out the dark window and closed my eyes. The car pulled to a stop and I opened my eyes to see we were in the parking lot of Nicky's. "Sarah! Nicky's?! I'm I MESS! You could've told me!"

"You look fine! You're not a mess, and I figured you'd know that the only place to get good burgers is Nicky's!" Sarah pulled me into the bar and we sat down at the usual table that the boys were already occupying.

"Looks like somebody just rolled outta bed," Pogue laughed. I grabbed a French fry from his plate and threw it at him.

"Shut up Pogue."

"Reid told me the tattoo is gone," Caleb said in an undertone. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. Then a brilliant idea hit me. I pulled out my phone and started to send a txt to Sarah.

The tattoo isn't really gone. I can't tell the boys, but you can. Please.

I hit send and waited for Sarah to get the message. Sure enough, a few seconds later, her phone buzzed on the table and she flipped open her phone. I waited for her reaction, which was unsurprisingly a gasp. She whispered in Caleb's ear, and he sighed, then leaned over and told Pogue who leaned over and told Tyler who leaned over and told Reid who paled and held his head in his hand dejectedly.

"It's okay, you didn't know," I whispered soothingly.

"I'm such a dipshit," he groaned. Tyler was looking between the two of us pointedly. _**You just can't choose huh? **__Tyler please don't start this again. __**I can't help it! **_I sighed and leaned back against the chair.

"Anybody wanna dance?" I asked lamely filling the awkward silence that had settled over our table.

"Sure," Tyler shrugged. He pulled down his long sleeves that had been pushed up to his elbows and pulled on black gloves so that he wouldn't risk touching me. I pulled off my North Face coat, and clad in my white cami, blue and white flannel pajama pants, and Uggs, I made my way to the dance floor with Tyler. We danced through three songs without a word before Tyler spun me around to face him. "Can you please just choose?" I closed my eyes.

"Do I have to?"

"Sorry but I'm not into polygamy."

"Oh God! Not like that Tyler! I don't want to break you guys apart or anything……I don't want to mess up your friendship."

"You won't," Tyler assured me. "I need to know so I can get on with my life. Hanging here waiting for you is pretty damn hard." I gave him a small smile.

"I love you Tyler, but as a brother…I just…" Tyler held up a hand and smiled.

"Okay. That's all I needed to know. It wasn't _that _hard was it?" I smiled back and shook my head. "I'm hungry. Want anything?" 

"BURGER!!!!" Tyler laughed at me.

"Okay." He walked over to the counter and I walked back to the table. My phone was buzzing as I sat down.

"Hello?"

_"Good for you. You found a loophole. That doesn't ruin my plans if that's what you're thinking."_

"You know what? You can take your plans and shove them up your ass Chase!" I shouted into the phone before slamming it shut. I scowled at the floor. "Stupid prick…" Tyler set a burger and fries down in front of me. I viciously bit into the burger, earning stares from the rest of the table. I finished my burger quickly. "Thanks for the night everyone, but I'm gonna go back to the dorms." I put on my jacket and put the phone back in my pocket, and went out into the cold night. I heard someone come out after me but I didn't bother to turn my head in acknowledgement until they were keeping pace with my quick step.

"It's not smart for you to be walking around in the cold. I've got Pogue's keys," Reid jangled the keys to Pogue's bike in front of my face. I shrugged and followed Reid to the bike, hopping on and wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. We sped down the streets of Ipswich, an undeniable feeling of déjà vu overcoming me. Snow clung to my hair and the faux fur of my jacket. We walked in silence up to my dorm room. Reid had his hands in his pockets and was staring at my face. Just from looking at his eyes I could tell he felt horrible for having caused me an ounce of pain, and sad that he still couldn't touch me. "Well…bye…I guess." He half waved then started to walk down the hallway.

"You know what? Fuck this cursed tattoo thing!" I jogged up to Reid, spun him around, placed my hands on his shoulders, and then my lips were crashing into his. It was an explosion of pain and ecstasy. Reid's body stiffened against mine, and I kissed him more fiercely. It took longer than I suspected, but he broke down and started kissing me back with ferocity to match my own. He moaned into the kiss, making me smirk as I fought down the pain that was beginning to make me dizzy. At some point, Reid came back to his sense and forced us apart, breathing heavily. I leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

"We really can't do this," Reid panted.

"I think we just did," I breathed. My entire body was throbbing with the pain of contact with Reid. I moaned quietly and rubbed my arms, even though they were still covered in my North Face jacket.

"See? Look at yourself! Look at what I've done to you!"

"It was totally worth it," I smiled lazily at him. He shakes his head. "Oh come off it. You enjoyed that almost as much as I did." Reid sighed.

"You need to lie down. Let me help you into your dorm." Reid grabbed onto my hood and everything around us dissolved, but then reappeared in the form of my dorm room. I shrugged out of my jacket and flopped down onto my bed. "Are you going anywhere for winter break? I was gonna have all the boys stay at my place since nobody really lives there anyway…And if you're not goin anywhere, you could come stay with us. It'd work for everyone, because we could protect you from Chase and have fun at the same time. Soo…"

"Sure I'd love to stay with you guys over break…but I'd hafta pack all m—" Reid's eyes flashed again, and two black duffel bags were suddenly stuffed with my belongings at the foot of my bed. I smiled, but I was overcome with such an overpowering need for sleep that I didn't even get under the covers or make sure Reid left the room before my eyes fluttered shut.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yeah I'm trying to be better with updating, pushing myself through the writer's block. Really sorry it's taking forever to get these parts out, but I'm doing my best. I don't own The Covenant or its characters, but I do own Alexa. I don't own Wicked either. Enjoy!**

I woke up and saw Reid leaning against my door and staring out my window. It was still snowing, and I really didn't want to put on the school uniform because I was pretty sure I'd get frostbite. I snuggled deeper under the covers and squeezed my eyes shut, trying desperately to fall asleep again.

"If you do, you'll miss your classes," Reid warned me.

"Can't you just magically tell all the teachers to have winter break relaxation in their classes instead of whatever was planned? And make the Dean change today to 'casual dress day'?" I mumbled from underneath the covers.

"Done. Caleb's gonna kill me for this, just so you know."

"THANK YOUUU!!!!" I squealed as I rolled out of bed and kicked him out of my dorm. I grabbed my toiletries and a set of clothes, and bounded down to the showers, taking at least 20 long, relaxing minutes. I had on light blue jeans which were tucked into Uggs, a gray t-shirt, and a thick black hoodie. My hair was already starting to dry into my customary, wild curls as I made my way back to my dorm. Reid, Tyler, Sarah, Caleb, and Pogue were waiting outside my door when I got back, and Reid was holding out my phone. I opened my door, threw my stuff inside, grabbed my phone from Reid, and started dancing down the hallway. I wasn't the only one in such high spirits; everyone was bursting from their dorms and going to class in their pajamas. I waited by the stairwell for the rest of the group. Caleb was giving Reid a playful glare, Pogue was looking slightly lost without Kate, Tyler was smiling, Reid was smirking, and Sarah was still standing by my door. I cocked my head to the side and gave her a questioning look. She smiled, then took off running towards Caleb, and leapt onto his back. We all laughed, and then Caleb took off running with his girlfriend on his back. She shrieked with laughter as he started careening down the stairs.

I waited until Pogue and Tyler passed me and were a little way down the stairwell before a pulled Reid away from the group. I slid my arms around his waist and looked up into his icy blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist cautiously.

"We really can't do this," he insisted. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt _that_ bad…" I lied. He raised his eyebrows. I leaned up and kissed him gently. He didn't respond. "See? I'm fine!" I insisted despite the intense throbbing of my lips that I was trying to keep out of my thoughts.

"You're lying," he whispered in my ear. He slung his arm over my shoulder, careful to avoid contact, and I kept an arm around his waist. We caught up with the rest of the group, and we all went into my American Lit class and walked up to the back of the room, occupying the seats in the corner. Mr. Heath came into the room carrying a big, silver box which he proceeded to drop on his desk.

"Alright class, for those of you that want to, I've brought a karaoke machine, with some CDs, so enjoy that. I'll be on my computer with earplugs in my ears."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, who'll be the first to step up to the plate?" Reid called out from next to me. I leaned over and poke Sarah in the stomach, making her squeak and jump up.

"Looks like Sarah will!" I cried out. She just smacked me upside the head and sat back down on Caleb's lap.

"I actually think it would be best if YOU got up there and sang Kitty," Reid insisted as he pushed me down the stairs and towards the karaoke machine.

"Only if you'll do a duet with me!" I laughed as I dragged him down with me. I flipped straight to the show tunes, and Reid groaned. "If you're gonna make me sing, we sing what **I** want."

"Oh the things I do to make you happy," he sighed dramatically. The class laughed. I spazzed at the sight of the CD I'd been looking for and slammed it into the machine. The buzz in the room faded away into silence as the instrumentals began. Then I opened my mouth and began to sing.

_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

I turned to Reid and looked into his eyes, continuing with the song as I moved closer to him.__

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some boarder line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Reid then surprised me, and most likely the rest of the class when he started with the next verse.

_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell_

I was totally entranced by then, and I guess the rest of the class was too. I hadn't even noticed that Reid was holding me tightly in his arms until he shifted position and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair  
And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine_

His lips were inches away from mine, and we were coming to the last spoken lines. Nothing could break the moment.

_  
What is it?_

It's just for the first time,  
I feel…wicked…

And then our lips were crashing together in a bone shattering, time stopping kiss amid the standing ovation we received from our classmates. As always, the pain of contact was searing my skin and making me dizzy, and it wasn't until Reid came to his senses that we separated. I smirked lazily, and he sighed, shaking his head slightly. He started back up the stairs to our group and I followed him slowly. I collapsed into a seat between Reid and Tyler, with the entire group glaring at me.

"You have a twisted death wish, don't you?" Pogue whispered. I shrugged and Tyler just stared straight ahead.

"Alexa, I really can't keep doing this," Reid began.

"Shut up, because you've said that before, and as you can see, it hasn't worked." I replied nonchalantly. Reid ran a hand through his hair, a very Pogue-like gesture, and sighed. "So what're we doing tonight?"

"I'm leaving to go skiing with my parents, Caleb is driving me to the airport because I'm gonna meet them in Salt Lake City," Sarah told me.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Caleb looked at Sarah, and her brow furrowed. "I'm coming with you. Merry Christmas!" Sarah's face split open in a bright smile and she kissed Caleb deeply. The other three boys mimed various gagging poses and I just smiled wistfully. I pulled up my hood, leaning into Reid. As usual, he tensed up, trying hard to fight the desire to hold me. I should've been used to it, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Reid, why can't you just relax?" I questioned. I felt his chest heave beneath me in a deep sigh, but he didn't reply. Quite frankly, I didn't care. I was with him, and I was still shaking a little from our kiss. I yawned, kicked my legs up on the seat in front of me, and leaned deeper into Reid, closing my eyes. Yet again, I felt him stiffen beneath me, but soon enough I drifted into a warm, dreamless sleep.

When my eyes fluttered open, I was greeted with an unfamiliar room. I sat up quickly, and tumbled out of a comfortable, but unfamiliar bed. I scrambled to my feet and wrenched open the door, clattering down the stairs I found to my right.

"Hello?!" I shouted as I made my way down. No reply. I looked around, trying to get my bearings. I saw living room that resembled Tyler's, but it looked different. Colder; as if no one ever really lived in it. A door at the other side of the room, so I made a dash for that. Opening it, I found myself in a kitchen that looked like it had nothing but the best equipment. There was a swinging door straight across from me, so I wasted no time in leaving the kitchen. I had to blink my eyes a few times to believe what I was seeing. It was like one of those ballrooms you see in the movies. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a grand staircase with railings on the side that I was SO tempted to slide down from the very top. I walked into the middle, totally entranced. I spun around in circles until I got dizzy, then I toppled to the floor and watched the world spinning around me in Technicolor wonder.

"And what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Reid's face swirled into view and he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me to my feet.

"Ow! The world is spinning! Let me lie down agaaaaiiin!" I whined. I swayed on my feet and he caught me before I fell to the ground again.

"You're a little bit of a moron. Did you ever notice that?" he teased as he led me out of the ballroom, down some stairs, through a study and a billiard room, then into a comfortable looking room with a soft, cushy looking couch that sat in front of a blazing fire which was crackling in an ornate fireplace, over which hung a plasma screen TV. Tyler and Pogue were stretched out in recliner chairs on either side of the couch and Pogue was changing the channel every 10 seconds.

"Wait…why are we at your house? Didn't I fall asleep in American Lit??" Tyler glanced over at me and snorted. "Whaaaat???"

"We decided to make the school day go a bit faster," Pogue shrugged.

"Whose room was I in??" I asked before diving onto the couch. Reid dove on top of me and wiggling his arms around my waist, all the while skillfully avoiding my skin.

"Let's think for a second dearie," Reid began. "Whose house is this?"

"…Yours…"

"Who has lived here since he was born?"

"Uhm…you…"

"That's right. So whose room do you THINK you'd be sleeping in?" Reid raised his eyebrows while Tyler and Pogue stifled snickers.

"Stop doing that!" I pouted.

"Doing what?" Reid questioned innocently.

"Making me sound stupid!"

"Well you make it too easy dear." Reid smiled down at me.

"It could've been a guest room!" I insisted. Reid smirked.

"It was. I just like messing with your brain." I scowled and smacked Reid in the back of his head. He flipped around so he was leaning on the arm of the couch and I was leaning on him, which was totally fine with me.

"So what're we gonna do for the rest of our vacation?" Pogue asked. The boys looked at each other, and then looked at me.

"PARTY!" Oh boy.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hoping I get this up and finished today [November 8, 2007 but I probably won't…Don't own The Covenant, do own Alexa. Reviews are fantastic! Enjoy!**

**Edited on December 18, 2007 Okay, I am REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry that it's taken me this long. Once again, I was suffering from vicious writer's block and I wanted to give you guys something good to read instead of a load of crap. And so; assuming that you all forgive me and continue reading this story: Enjoy the show!**

It was already dark outside but it was only 6:30. I looked out the window and saw a few sets of headlights coming around the bend. I ran to the other side of Reid's room and dug through my bag looking for something to wear. I was tossing clothes over my shoulder searching for the perfect look.

"I can help, you know…" drawled a familiar voice. I turned to see Reid leaning against the door way with his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Then do it!" I cried frantically. "People are coming now, and I'm not even ready!" Reid rolled his eyes, and then looked at me up and down. I stood waiting for him to do something. Watching him watching me. It was getting very boring very fast.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked impatiently. I raised my eyebrows at him and walked slowly over to the mirror. To my surprise, I was wearing the same outfit Sarah was wearing the first night I went to Nicky's with the boys, but with a few Reid-ish twists. So I was wearing a tight, red, spaghetti strap shirt tucked into a black pleated skirt that came down to my mid-thigh. The skirt had small, red skulls running down the side, and was accessorized with a chunky, silver, studded belt. Reid gave me skin tight leather boots that came up to the knee, my hair was left to its own wild nature, and my face was glowing gently even though I wasn't wearing make-up. I have to admit, I looked pretty kick ass.

"I look amazing, but then, it's hard for me to look anything but," I smirked as I strode past him and down the stairs. Music was already blaring in all areas of the gigantic house, and it was filled with people from our school; mostly people that I'd never met in my life and would probably never meet again.

I did a few laps around the house, trying to find a spot to settle. People smiled and waved at me as if we'd known each other all our lives. I would nod at those people with a smirk on my face before moving on. I'd been throughout the entirety of the ground floor, except for the ballroom. So I decided to make my way over there and look for Pogue, Tyler, or Reid.

The ballroom was COMPLETELY transformed. It was pitch black save for the flashing strobe lights; a DJ booth was perched at the top of the grand staircase; and half of Spencer's student population was dancing across the floor. I threw myself into the midst of the crowd and started dancing. I always got such a rush when I was dancing. With the beat pulsing through my body and my eyes closed, it was like everything else just fell away. My whole body moved to the beat of the music, and I felt like I had my own little piece of heaven. I'm not sure how long I was dancing, and it barely registered when someone sidled up behind me and started to dance with me. However, I preferred to be dancing alone, lost in my sweet paradise.

It was during one of these moments when I was dancing by myself that I felt Reid move in behind me. I knew it was him the second he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me into him, positioning his cheek against mine with his eyes closed. My skin erupted in a mix of ecstasy and pain, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. We moved against each other with a passion unparalleled by anyone else on the dance floor. I was getting dizzy due to the pain that was consuming every fiber of my being. Reid stopped suddenly, grabbed my hand and pulled me after him as he climbed the stairs towards the DJ booth. We stopped halfway to the top and he spun me around and looked into my eyes. He shocked me completely when he began kissing me slowly and passionately. His fingers entangled themselves in my hair while one hand was trailing up and down my thigh. He nipped playfully on my lip and I nipped back, gently tugging at his lip. My knees were starting to buckle and I was clutching Reid's shirt with the little strength I had left. Reid pulled away and I noticed the lights were on (though tiny black dots were dancing at the corners of my eyes), and somebody just pulled the plug on the DJ.

Reid stared at me apologetically, though whether it was for pulling away or for causing me pain I couldn't really tell. Reid swaggered over to the top of the staircase and surveyed the room with a critical eye.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?!" Reid shouted, looking around for the perpetrator. Pogue and Tyler bounded up the stairs and the three boys stood side by side. I was leaning against the banister, still in the middle of the staircase, letting the boys take care of things.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this party is OVER!" a feminine voice boomed in the speakers. "Everybody get out of my house immediately!"

"Listen up lady, this is MY place!" Reid began as he started over to the DJ booth. "Now I'll kindly escort you out." Reid grabbed the woman by the shoulder and spun her around to face him, and then snatched his hand away as if the contact had burned him.

"Reid Garwin! I didn't raise you to speak to or treat me in such a disgraceful manner!" the women cried out.

"M-m-MOM?!?!" Reid sputtered, color draining from his face. Tyler and Pogue scrambled from his side and stood behind me, their eyes the size of dinner plates.

"**EVERYBODY OUT!**" Mrs. Garwin ordered the crowd. There was an underlying threat in her icy voice that didn't need to be spoken for anyone to understand that this lady meant business. Mrs. Garwin turned her attention towards me, a tight smile gracing her lips. "Miss, perhaps you didn't understand me the first two times, but I said that everyone had to leave my house."

"She's a guest," Reid growled. Mrs. Garwin's eyes narrowed at me before she rested her deadly gaze upon Tyler for a moment, and then upon Pogue.

"Tyler. Pogue. Nice to see you again." Her words were sharp and precise.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Garwin," the two boys said in unison. There was an entire history to this that I had clearly missed out on. Reid blinked a few times, with his mouth opening and closing silently before he finally regained control of his vocal chords.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Reid demanded. Mrs. Garwin raised her eyebrows expectantly. "I mean…What's brought you home?" She crossed her arms, and gave him a look. "What's brought you home…Ma'am," Reid grumbled darkly.

"Well Mrs. Danvers called me in London and gave me quite the lengthy description in regards to your latest antics. Being completely drunk off your ass in public, gambling, getting into bar brawls, need I continue?" She waited for Reid to make a remark, which he did not. "I didn't think so. Clearly you are too immature to handle living on your own, so I've come to set things right."

"Hold on. I've been on my own for how long? Hmmm? Oh yeah, since the sixth fucking grade, and NOW you've decided I'm not mature enough? Let's be completely honest Mom, why are you REALLY back?" Reid glared resentfully at his mother, and she glared bitterly back.

"Fine. You want the truth? I got into some trouble in London and the only way I could escape it was if I came back here and found you, and asked you to use your power to make things better," Mrs. Garwin replied stone faced. I felt my mouth drop open and I made no move to close it. I stepped forward shakily.

"How can you be so callous? He's your SON and you use him like this? What the hell is wrong with you?" I said, my voice coming out strong and sure. "You hardly know him do you?" A loud crack resounded throughout the ballroom and my cheek was stinging.

"Don't you DARE make such assumptions about things you have no business knowing about," Mrs. Garwin spat angrily. Reid grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her so close to him that their faces were mere centimeters apart. Reid's eyes were black.

"I'll fix your damn problems and then I want you to haul your sorry ass back to London," he stated. Mrs. Garwin narrowed her eyes.

"I am still the woman of this house, and I'll leave whenever I see fit." She turned on her heel and disappeared through a doorway a few feet behind our little group. Reid sighed and shook his head. He came slowly down the staircase, stopping in front of me and placing his hands on my waist, very careful to avoid my skin.

"I'm sorry about before…I got a bit –"

"Horny?" Tyler interrupted.

"Aroused?" Pogue suggested.

"I believe _carried away_ would suffice," Reid said, rolling his eyes. Tyler shrugged, and there was a quick glint of jealousy in his eye before he turned to look up at the door Reid's mother had disappeared through.

"Sooo…what're you gonna do about your mom?" Tyler asked.

"I'll do the same thing that I always do," Reid replied. Tyler snorted and looked away. Reid's grip on my waist tightened considerably. "Oh, what? You have a _better_ idea? Coming from one of the guys who was cowering behind Alexa when my mother showed up, this will surely be interesting." _Note to self…do NOT make fun of Reid's family situation…_

"Ty, maybe I should go kick your ass in Guitar Hero," Pogue said, as always, trying to stamp out the glowing embers of a fight in the making. Tyler scowled and headed off to the game room. Pogue grabbed Reid's shoulder bracingly. "Do what you have to, man." And with that he followed Tyler out of the ballroom.

"It's okay Reid," I soothed, sliding my arms gently around his neck. Reid smiled bitterly at me.

"About what, my mother or my inability to control myself?"

"Inability?? You used a big word!" I grinned. He rolled his eyes. "I don't care about your mom, or your inability to control yourself…I quite enjoyed the last part actually." I waggled my eyebrows at him and he laughed softly.

"You are a perverse young woman Miss Alexa," Reid declared. I smiled at him brightly.

"And what're you gonna do about it?" I challenged. He raised one eyebrow delicately and a wicked smirk stretched across his face. I squealed and ran down the staircase, across the ballroom and through a swinging door. I hadn't taken off my heels, so I got tired pretty damn quickly. I was walking slowly down long corridors, turning left only to enter another long hallway, and then turning right only to end up in an identical hall. There were huge portraits of what I assumed to be Reid's ancestors lining each hallway, but aside from those, it was completely empty. I heard Reid's footsteps coming closer so I kicked off my heels and sprinted in the opposite direction of the sound, barely able to stifle my laughter. As I was careening down another hallway, I saw a door at the end of it. I sprinted towards it and then skidded to a stop inches in front of it. I quietly turned the doorknob, and then pulled the door open gently, slipping in as stealthily as possible and pushing the door closed behind me.

"Hello young lady," a voice drawled, coming from an arm chair facing the wall. I jumped and took a few tentative steps backwards until I was pushed up against the wall right next to the door.

"I'm sorry to intrude, I'll just be leaving now, so bye!" I reached for the knob when a hand shot up above the top of the chair.

"Don't move," Mrs. Garwin rose from the chair with the kind of grace that is only obtained by having been born into money and the finer points of life. "I see that you've captured my son's interest. For the moment. But make no mistake, once I get some sense back into Reid's head, he'll be living the lifestyle of the rich and famous, and you'll be another piece of his forgotten past." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Lady, come on. He can barely stand looking at you because you're such a disgrace. And you think that you'll be able to _get some sense in his head_? And don't worry about me; because I'm gonna be around here for a long, LONG time."

"Alexa, please. You think I don't know what my son does?" she laughed lightly. "Despite the stories you've most likely been told, I do watch out for my son. You have no idea how many ladies he's had his way with before you came along. Oh and I'd bet you'd _love_ to know how many girls passed in and out of his room in those three months you weren't speaking to him." My mouth dropped open a little until I regained my composure.

"You're lying," I said firmly. _But what if…no. No way. Reid wouldn't do that to me._ "Sorry that I don't fit into your picture perfect plan for what you suddenly want Reid's life to be like, but you'll just have to put on your big girl panties and deal with it!" Mrs. Garwin's nostrils flared. It was probably an interesting picture to look at when Reid opened the door and saw me sending death glares to his mother who was staring me down with a gaze almost as strong as mine. _Almost_.

"Did I…uhm…interrupt something?" Reid asked awkwardly.

"No, I was just leaving." I gave one last glare, turned on my barefoot heel, and stomped out the door. By some miracle, I found my way back to the ballroom when Reid caught up with me.

"What'd she say to you??" he panted. I shook my head violently. "Tell me dammit!"

"We just had a nice chat, that's all," I insisted with a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on my face. Her words replayed in my head. _He wouldn't, he wouldn't, he wouldn't! __Who wouldn't what?_ "NOTHING!"

"Alexa, I know you much better than that." _Yeah, I wonder how well he knew those girls. DAMN! NO, NO, NO, NO! SHE'S A LIAR! LIES, LIES, LIES! _"Girls? What? Lies? She…Shit." Reid placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me. "Alexa, you KNOW I'd never cheat on you, ever. Don't you?"

"I know that, it's just…Never mind. Can you take me upstairs to a bedroom? I'm really tired." I watched his jaw clench and unclench. I saw him close his eyes and I heard him take a deep breath, and I heard him let it out.

"Fine. Follow me." And I heard the disappointment dripping from every word he said.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I've been trying to get better with updates. Don't own The Covenant or its characters, do own Alexa. On with the show!**

Snow was falling when I woke up the next morning. Reid had brought me to a guest room down the hall from his room, directly across the hall from Tyler's room, and right next to Pogue's room. When he'd opened the door my belongings were already set up inside and he closed the door without a simple "Good night". So to say that I wasn't in the best of moods was an understatement. I crossed the room in my red Soffe shorts, and white cami, plopping down on the window seat. The land surrounding Reid's house was really beautiful when it was covered in a blanket of snow, sparkling and twinkling at me like a million stars clumped together in one place. I opened the window and a gust of wind sent snow swirling into the room and catching in my hair. I was shivering, but I didn't close the window. Looking out, all I could see was snow. Some trees would rise up above the drifts, but their naked branches were coated with the white stuff as well.

"Enjoying yourself?" I turned my head slightly and saw Tyler leaning against the door frame. I shrugged and returned my gaze to the landscape before me. "What's on your mind?"

"Why don't you just read it and find out?" I mumbled. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Little Miss Mary Sunshine." Tyler crossed the room and sat down next to me and stared out the window. The silence was slightly unnerving. Clearly Tyler felt it too, because he turned to face me and spoke up. "Come on Alexa. What's wrong? I know Mrs. Garwin can be a bitch, but you're…well…you're you. What happened?"

"The snow makes everything look like something from a fairytale," I though aloud. "It extends forever…" The snow was falling faster and heavier than before, some of it gently blowing into the room. I felt Tyler shiver beside me. "You can close the window if you want." He sighed and reached over to shut the window, locking it tightly. He focused his eyes on me again, waiting for me to answer his questions that I had left hanging in the air. Tyler seemed to have grown impatient since we'd first met, because he stood up and yanked me up with him, forcing me to look up at him.

"Just tell me what happens. We're friends. Friends don't let friends be sad," Tyler insisted. I just looked back at him. _I don't even know why I'm so upset. So Reid is disappointed in me. So what? It's not like he rules my life. And what if his mom was right? __**Would you really hate me if I sifted through your memories a bit?**_

"I said you could before, didn't I?" It was a strange experience to say the least. It was like I was sitting in front of movie screen watching my entire life in fast-forward until we reached last nights party, when Mrs. Garwin made her entrance. Everything went a bit faster until we came to where I was running through the many halls of Reid's home, slowing down to regular speed as we watched the conversation again. I closed my eyes and look away when I caught a glimpse of the hurt on Reid's face after I asked him to take me back upstairs. And then I was back, standing in front of Tyler, looking down at his shoes.

"You shouldn't believe anything that old bat says."

"She knew that I didn't talk to you guys for three months. If she knew that, then it's totally possible that she knew what went on while I was in my state of self-imposed exile."

"I'm roommates with the jackass. I'm pretty sure I'd know if he was getting any action. Every night he'd end up in our dorm. Alone." Tyler said. "Reid's mom is a selfish bitch. I don't know why she suddenly wants to take control of his life, but she'll do anything to have what she wants; and you're DEFINITELY standing in the way of Reid becoming an upstanding gentleman."

"I know that, but I can't help feeling…I don't know…like maybe she could be right…" I looked up at Tyler. "I hate thinking it, especially because I know it's not true. Now I've messed things up with Reid over something stupid his mom said."

"Mrs. Garwin has an uncanny ability for spotting peoples weaknesses and picking at them. I think it makes her happy in a sick, twisted way." I smiled and hugged Tyler.

"Thanks. Now I've gotta go find Reid. You're such a good friend Tyler." I kissed him on the cheek and padded out the door. Had I looked back, I would've seen Tyler bringing his hand up to his cheek and smiling a very sad, bitter smile.

I started in Reid's room, but he wasn't there, so I headed straight down to the kitchen in all its high-tech wonder. Sure enough, Reid was leaning against the counter in the center of the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Hey," I said quietly, hopping up on the counter beside him. "I'm sorry…I know you were telling the truth. Everyone has insecurities though. Please forgive me?" He didn't look at me. "Reid?"

"I forgive you. I'm just sorry you don't trust me." His voice was hard. It was smooth and icy, very similar to the voice of his mother.

"I do trust you. And that's not something I do with everyone."

"Well then, I feel privileged."

"Reid, please!" He pushed himself off from the counter and walked over to the small kitchen table, sitting down. I slid off the counter followed him, standing behind his chair. "Reid?" I was starting to get angry.

"Why couldn't you trust me? I'd give my life for you in a heartbeat, I'd give you anything. I feel like I've known you forever, and I know you've felt that. But still, you take my mother's word over mine? How long have you known her? Does she care about you like I do? Is that why you believed her? Does she love you like I do? Does she?" Reid stood up violently, kicking the chair to the floor and crossing the space between the table and the door.

"Reid!" He'd reached the door. "Wait!" He passed through the door, leaving it swinging in his wake. "I love you…" I looked at the swinging door and I wondered if my small, almost silent declaration. I contemplated which was worse: him hearing it and leaving me here anyway, or him not know at all. Mrs. Garwin walked gracefully into the kitchen with a tight smile on her face. I glared at her and left the kitchen immediately. I tried to find Reid again. I heard the engine of a machine outside, and I sprinted to the front entrance, throwing open the doors and running out into the snow. I was taken by surprise to see Reid perched on a snowmobile. I shook it off and started running for him. He revved the engine and took off. "Reid!" I cried out. I looked around and found three more snowmobiles in a garage a ways to my left. I ran over and hopped onto one, stuffing a helmet on my head. The cold metal sent shivers up and down my spine when it made contact with my legs and bare feet. Once again, looking back, it probably would've been smarter to put on warmer clothes.

I kept my eyes trained on a small dot growing larger that was speeding towards the horizon. It took me a few minutes until I could even make out the bright green helmet that adorned his head. I was pushing the machine to its limit, praying that I'd reach him before I ran out of gas. He turned sharply, heading towards a clump of trees. A minute later I reached the same clump of trees and cut the engine. Reid was in the process of climbing up a rope ladder that led up to a small platform.

"Reid I love you." My voice was feeble and raspy. "I love you, I love you, and I love you." Reid turned and looked at me, his face twisting with shock and then concern upon seeing me: shivering with blue lips and pale, pale skin. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He caught me before my knees hit the snow. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He wrapped me in his coat. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He took off his sweats and pulled them over my legs. "I love you." He carried me to his snowmobile and nestled me against his warmer body, then started racing home.

"I love you too." I closed my eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: As always, thank you so much to my reviewers, I'm glad you like the story, and I'm sorry you have to put up with my inability to put out more than two chapters in the same month. Disclaimer: Don't own The Covenant. On with the show!**

I felt us bouncing over the snow; felt my cold, blue tinged fingers clutching Reid's shirt feebly. The snowmobile stopped short and I opened my eyes to watch Reid swing his leg over the machine and gather me in his arms. He kicked open the door to the house and carried me through a few rooms shouting all the while.

"Ty! Pogue! Get your asses down here! NOW!"

"What the hell do you want?" Tyler grumbled as he came into the room where Reid had finally stopped. It looked like the living room that should've been in a much smaller, cozier, happier house. Reid was grabbing as many blankets as were in the room and wrapping them tightly around me. Tyler and Pogue stood staring at me, Tyler with an expression of horror and fear with a bit of anger; Pogue with a look of intense brotherly concern. Tyler's eyes went black and a fire roared to life in the fireplace directly across from the green couch I was nestled in.

"God Ty what do I do?! I think she might have hypothermia or frostbite or something! What do we do?!" Reid was absolutely freaking out. A small smile twitched at the corners of my mouth.

"So you DO care," I said. It didn't come out as much more than a whisper but the three boys heard me anyway.

"You are possibly on the brink of death and you STILL make jokes?" Pogue asked me incredulously. I shrugged the best I could in my cocoon of blankets.

"I'm tired…I know you guys will figure something out…" My eyelids felt so heavy, and I was still so, so cold.

"NO!" Fire burned through my veins, and I screamed. I opened my eyes and saw Tyler's hand on my cheek, his eyes fierce. "You CAN'T fall asleep. Understand me?" I nodded like a small child who'd just been reprimanded for eating cookies before dinner. Ty removed his hand from my face and ran it through his hair.

"Well since you two are clearly both too panic-stricken to come up with a good idea, I'll supply one," Pogue stated. "We'll just heal her." The simplicity of it struck Reid and Tyler so they blankly stared at Pogue, then at me.

"Wow…that's actually a good idea…" Tyler said, clearly shocked that it occurred to Pogue before it occurred to him. Reid nodded the boys joined hands standing over me. "Wait…won't we have to…"

"Yeah, but at least she's used to that pain. It shouldn't take us too long." Reid, Tyler, and Pogue placed their hands on my forehead. It was worse than when I'd received the swirling tattoo from Chase. I was certain that fire had singed away all my hair. I was shrieking at the top of my lungs, trying to find an outlet for the pain. I was being skinned, each layer being ripped off mercilessly. It got harder and harder to take in air. I felt like my lungs were collapsing. And then it was gone. It was suddenly stiflingly hot in the cocoon, and I struggled out of them, save for one thin blanket. I looked down and I was in a pair of guy's sweats from Hollister and a long sleeved, gray shirt. I shook violently.

Reid dropped to his knees in front of me and rested his hands on my shoulders. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. I saw the worry beginning to fade slowly from his face, leaving behind a brief look of regret. Reid held me to him, careful as ever to keep our skin from touching.

"I am so sorry. For everything," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you," I whispered back. So we sat together in front of the fire, clinging to each other. I basked in his love, he held me protectively. Tyler's eyes connected with mine. There was something there that I couldn't quite place, but soon it was gone. Tyler smiled.

"I'm gonna go resume kicking Pogue's ass in Halo 3." He left through a door, and Pogue chased after him, protesting loudly. I sat in between Reid's legs, leaning into his chest and he rested on arm on his knee, the other stroking my shoulder. We sat like that for a long time, just watching the fire. And then Reid's mother entered, eyeing the room (and me) with disgust. I felt the room temperature drop drastically and I wondered if she had some sort of power. Reid tensed and I turned my head to look at him. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were cold. _Perhaps that's why it's getting cold…_

"What do you want?" He spit at her. Mrs. Garwin's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"I only came to alert you that on December 13th, I'll be hosting a ball in honor of your 18th birthday, and in honor of Tyler's 18th birthday. Everyone currently under this roof will be attending. Even you," she informed us with disdain.

"What's today's date?" Reid asked in a monotone voice.

"It is Monday, December 9th." Mrs. Garwin turned on her heel without waiting for a response and left us in silence.

"Reid…are you…" I didn't even bother to finish my sentence. Now Reid's fist was clenched almost as hard as his jaw.

"Let's just talk about something else for now," he sighed. He relaxed slightly and I snuggled closer to his body, searching for warmth. "Are you cold?" I nodded and he groped behind us on the couch, searching for blankets. He wrapped them all around the both of us and I leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"What happened between you and your mom?" I inquired gently.

"She wasn't born with that maternal instinct girls tend to have," Reid stated. _And I'm really supposed to believe that one?_ "No you're not." I blushed, not knowing he'd been listening. "She just…wasn't there for me. She was always off traveling abroad with my dad…before he died."

"Oh God, Reid, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You didn't kill him," he shrugged. "He used too much power, so he died. The rules were pretty simple and he couldn't follow them. It's not like he was ever parent to me either, and that happened when I was about 6 years old. It was a long time ago."

"Oh Reid," I turned and hugged him tightly. "They must've at least come to celebrate your birthday and the holidays, right?" Reid shook his head.

"I usually stayed at Tyler's house when I was younger since my parents were always traveling. It wasn't bad though. I'd get expensive presents at Tyler's house, courtesy of UPS and my mom's credit card. I liked the holidays at Ty's house. So I was better off living with him and his family." I turned back around and leaned against his chest. We sat and watched the fire and I thought about his parents. I wondered how he would've made it without Tyler by his side all those years.

"So…a ball huh?" I waggled my eyebrows at him and he smirked.

"Unfortunately, it won't be like the parties I usually throw. The boys and I'll be stuffed into tuxes, and you'll probably be forced into a gown," Reid grimaced.

"I like gowns," I said. Reid raised an eyebrow, which was becoming a trademark move for him, almost as fitting as his infamous smirk.

"Yeah, and I have crazy make-out sessions with Caleb in school closets," Reid scoffed.

"You do?!?" I gasped. Reid scowled and playfully brought me down to the ground. My body was sandwiched between his and the floor, though he was still extremely careful to keep his skin from touching mine. Reid lowered his face towards mine, holding our lips mere millimeters away. My eyes fluttered closed, waiting for the passionate contact that always came at that point. Reid chuckled lightly, his warm breath washing over my face. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. I pouted in frustration, arching my back and then sagging back down against the floor. I opened my eyes and glared into Reid's smirking face. He propped himself up, his elbows on either side of my head.

"If I _really_ swung that way, do you think I'd want or be able to get such a……_strong_ reaction from you?" he purred. I groaned quietly, then stopped hoping – "I heard that Kitty." I rolled my eyes. I grabbed his shoulders and used all my body weight to throw myself against him, flipping him under me. I grabbed both his wrists in one hand and held them above his head. "Go ahead and try Kitty. You won't get a sound outta me." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, leaving a short trail of kisses until I got to his mouth, where I paused, hovering over his mouth which was open slightly. I grinned wickedly, trailing down to his neck. I stayed there for a moment, kissing the same spot repeatedly. My lips were throbbing and burning, but I had to win, so I had to keep going. I left more hot kisses leading up to his mouth, lingering over his lips again. I leaned in so close that if Reid tilted his head up ever so slightly, we would've connected. But I started kissing down the other side of his neck again. I nipped him gently, tugging at his skin. I pressed myself against him, kissing his neck harder, bringing myself back towards his face. I kissed the corner of his mouth gently. And then Reid moaned softly, banging his head against the hardwood floor.

"See babe? Two can play that game," I smiled sweetly. I pushed myself up from the floor, gently touching my still-throbbing lips.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Put yourself in pain," Reid stated matter-of-factly.

"It didn't hurt that badly," I insisted. "I think I'm starting to get used to it." Reid got up off the ground.

"Let's get you some ice," he sighed. I followed him into the kitchen where he wrapped a paper towel around an ice cube and held it up to my lips. "Does that help a _little_?" I nodded. Reid slid his free hand around my waist and held me close.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Garwin needs Alexa." Tyler leaned against the refrigerator with his arms crossed.

"But thor??" I asked, my voice muffled due to the ice Reid pressed to my lips. Tyler stifled a laugh and shrugged.

"She's in your room." I disentangled myself from Reid and made my way upstairs. Mrs. Garwin was waiting for me, standing by my bed where a short, stout old woman stood beside her. The woman had her gray hair pulled back into a loose bun, with pieces of hair hanging about her face. She reminded me quite a bit of what Mrs. Clause was supposed to look like. This woman looked very motherly and kind, especially when she was standing next to the harshly beautiful Mrs. Garwin who was wearing a simple, emerald dress that swept the floor. Her white blonde hair was piled atop her head in an elaborate and most likely complicated up-do. Mrs. Garwin looked down her pert little nose at me.

"Since you'll be attending my ball, I've laid out some dresses that have been handmade by Stella for you to wear," Mrs. Garwin gestured to Stella who nodded at me with a smile. "I will decide which dress suits you best so that you won't disgrace Reid or myself by association. I've also left you some books that I expect you to read so you'll be properly educated on how to behave at this event. On top of that, you'll be taking etiquette lessons with me on Wednesday."

"Are you joking?" I asked incredulously.

"No. Now change into that dark blue dress there." I scowled and began my torture.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I've returned with another chappie! Don't own The Covenant; do own Alexa. Here we go! If you want to see the dress Alexa wears, put the following link into your web browser: http://bp3. had been 3 hours since Mrs. Garwin made me try on a floor-length, midnight blue, sleeveless gown; and she still had me trying on dresses. As Stella zipped up the last dress I spun around and faced the mirror. My mouth dropped open in astonishment. The dress was gorgeous.**

"This is……amazing," I sighed.

"That is a strapless ball gown in Silk Peau de Soie with a crystal beaded bodice and embroidered rosettes and pleating on the side as well as box pleats at the center and back complete with a sweep train." Mrs. Garwin proceeded to inform me.

"You forgot to mention the color pigment," I mumbled to myself. Mrs. Garwin gave me a tight lipped smile.

"White is clearly your color. It doesn't clash with your……vibrant hair, and it doesn't make you look like you haven't seen the sun in three years," Mrs. Garwin said.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult…" I responded. Stella helped me out of the dress and put it back on its hanger, placing it in the closet while I changed back into the Hollister sweats and long-sleeved gray shirt. "Thank you so much Stella, you've been so kind."

"It was no trouble at all dearie," she replied with a thick Irish accent. Stella left us, and being alone in a room with Reid's mom was NOT on my list of places to be.

"Thank you for providing a dress for me to wear to your ball," I said grudgingly. Mrs. Garwin barely managed a nod before she left the room. I sighed and flopped down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh it couldn't have been THAT bad," Reid laughed as he entered the room and jumped onto the bed next to me.

"Have you met your mother?" I grumbled. Reid smiled and propped himself up on his elbows, then turned his head to look at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do that!" I complained. "I hate when people do that!" Reid smiled again and turned towards the window. "What's on your mind?"

"Just…I can't figure out what my mom is planning…I don't like not knowing what's going on…" I could tell from Reid's tone that his brow was furrowing in frustration.

"Why don't you just read her mind?"

"She'd know."

"So? What's she gonna do? You can bend her like a pretzel and hang her from the ceiling if you want!" I reminded him. Reid shook his head.

"She'd get angry…" Reid's voice was distant and his eyes had a dazed look to them. "Let's go see what Tyler and Pogue are doing!" Reid suggested brightly. I followed him out of the room and couldn't help feeling uneasy. We traveled through the many halls of his house until we came to the room with the leather couches I'd been in earlier. Or at least, I had thought it was the same. However, the walls were a different color and there was no fire place, there was just a gigantic TV that took up most of the wall space opposite the couches. Pogue was standing up and shouting, swerving one way and then the other. Tyler was stretched across a couch in an awkward position that had his legs over the arm of the couch and his head hanging an inch or two from the ground. He was grinning wickedly as his fingers spazzed across the game controller he was holding. I stared at the pair of them and raised my eyebrows.

"What the hell—"

"NO TALK!! MUST CONCENTRATE!!" Pogue hollered.

"Sorry, multitasking isn't one of his skills," Tyler laughed, glancing away from the TV for a second. "Reid's mom found you a dress?"

"SIIILLLLLEENNNNCCEEEEE!!!!!" Pogue shouted over his shoulder.

"Dude, you're pathetic!" Reid laughed before dive-bombing onto the couch. I followed him soon after, sprawling across Reid's body and Tyler's. Tyler jerked up quickly and groaned.

"Look what you did! Now I'll only beat Pogue by 30 seconds!" he complained as he sat himself right-side-up and leaned forward as if that would make his car go faster.

"What the hell are you guys playing anyway?" I asked.

"Nintendo." Pogue grunted from his cross-legged position on the floor. He resembled a five year old who wasn't allowed to have cookies.

"What game Mr. Caveman?" I rolled my eyes. Reid snorted.

"Cars. Drive. Zoom." Tyler replied, imitating Pogue's Neanderthal state. I laughed and I heard Pogue growl.

"Okay, okay, no more making fun of Pogue and his inability to beat Tyler at video games." Pogue's head swiveled around to glare at Reid who grinned impishly and blew him a kiss. Pogue scowled and turned back to the game only to watch Tyler's car cross the finish line.

"HEEELLLLLLLL YEAH!" Tyler whooped, tossing his controller into the air. "I TOTALLY BITCHED YOU!" Pogue mumbled some curses under his breath and stalked over to one of the unoccupied couches. Tyler smiled proudly, got up and turned off the game console.

"So what are you guys gonna do about the ball?" I asked. The boys looked at each other and looked at me.

"Uhh…dance?" Pogue suggested. I slapped my forehead with my palm and peeked at them through my fingers.

"PLEASE tell me that was a joke guys." Nobody responded. "Okay, try and figure it out. I'll talk slowly for your benefit. The _ball _is for a _birthday_. Whose birthday?"

"Me and Baby Boy's!" Reid put in.

"Very good," I nodded. "Now who said they would come for your birthdays?"

"Chase!" Pogue shouted. "SHIT!" Tyler closed his eyes and sunk into the couch cushions.

"Planning this sort of thing isn't exactly our forte. That's usually Caleb's deal and he's in fucking Salt Like City or whatever," Tyler sighed.

"He'd be here in a second if we called," Pogue assured us.

"That's all well and good, but what are we supposed to do?" Ty asked.

"Well there is ONE thing……" Reid trailed off. Tyler's jaw clenched.

"I don't want to," Tyler said.

"And what if we don't have a choice?" Reid challenged him.

"Of course I would if it was the absolute, last thing we could possibly do to get rid of him." Tyler shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you talking about? You just want Tyler to fight Chase? It shouldn't be that hard. Chase said that right now, you're stronger than Pogue, Caleb, Reid, AND himself. You're not even ascended yet! Shouldn't it be easy?" I looked from face to face before resting on Tyler's.

"Just because I have all that power doesn't mean I use it," Tyler replied. "It's wild and I can barely control it."

"Then I guess we'll just have to start training then, won't we?" Pogue suggested. Tyler grimaced. "We're all gonna have to be prepared for the worst, even Alexa."

"Me? What the hell am I supposed to do when there are crackling balls of energy getting chucked at me?" I cried.

"We'll have you in top physical condition and hope that you'll be able to move fast enough to dodge them," Reid shrugged.

"Because I'll totally be able to dodge shit in a BALL GOWN!"

"You can wear something under it I guess." I rolled my eyes at Reid who shrugged.

"It's the only plan we've got…might as well go with it," Tyler sighed. He stood up and looked at our little group. "We've got four days. Let's start working."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** **I hope you readers don't hate me for my lack of updates but I really am trying. Hopefully this one gets out before the middle of March. Disclaimer: Don't own The Covenant, do own Alexa. On with the show!**

I dropped to my knees and pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes as a tried to catch my breath.

"Kitty, I love ya, but this is a liiiiitle bit pathetic," Reid teased.

"We've been going……at this……damn……work out……whatever……for an HOUR……" I panted. Reid held out a hand and I gratefully took it despite the prickling pain that traveled across my hand until Reid yanked me to my feet and dropped my hand. _This is NEVER going to work._ _Don't give up so easily.__ We have four days! How am I supposed to be a beastly psycho ninja dodgey whatever person in FOUR DAYS?! __Nice title.__ That is totally beside the point. __Have some water and then you're working with Tyler for awhile._I groaned and stumbled over to a random counter on the other side of the room that conveniently had rows upon rows of water bottles. I snatched one and leaned against the counter that occupied a small corner of the immense room. I looked around at what I had renamed "Hell" due to the past hour of torture. It was basically a huge empty room with the shiny, polished, wood floor of a basketball court. Reid, Tyler, and Pogue used their power to fill the room up with whatever they needed at the moment. Tyler was currently firing balls of energy at moving cardboard cut out Chase targets and Pogue was blind folded and dodging tennis balls being shot at him repeatedly by one of those machines from a batting cage. I chugged half the bottle of water and grabbed a towel from the counter, wiping my face with it.

Before we'd come to the Hell Room, I'd changed into a black sports bra and a pair of biker shorts. _Thank God I changed outta my sweats…I would've had a heat stroke or something by now if I didn't. __**Don't you think you're being a little dramatic? **__Oh shut up Tyler. __**You're not dead yet are you?**__ Yet is the key word of that sentence. __Break's up babe. Ty, train with her for a bit._ I groaned and dragged my feet as I trudged over to where Tyler was still firing energy at the Chase targets.

"Are……you……ready?" Ty asked in between bursts of energy, never breaking his concentration.

"Ready for what?" I asked suspiciously, knowing that I wasn't going to like whatever it was.

"THIS!" I barely had time to duck before Tyler spun around and fired a humongous ball of energy right at my head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" I cried indignantly.

"Chase isn't gonna do any hand to hand combat, so you have to be able to run away properly since you can't fight back," Tyler shrugged. I sighed and stood up straight again.

"Fine. I'm ready."

"No, you're not." Tyler started circling me like a hawk in the sky. "First of all, you can't be standing up straight."

"And why the hell not?" I asked stubbornly.

"Bend your knees a bit, and balance on the balls of your feet. Stay in motion, ready to spring, that way you'll be able to do whatever you have to so you can avoid most of the stuff Chase will throw at you. And remember; don't ever take your eyes off your opponent." Tyler ordered, sounding a bit like an army drill sergeant. He probably knew what he was talking about, so I did as he said. "Now you're ready. I'll start slowly and build up from there, but you're gonna have to be ridiculously fast to avoid what Chase throws." I nodded and stared at Tyler, waiting for something to happen. Without warning, he shot off three discs of energy. I dropped into a backbend to avoid the first one, collapsed completely onto the floor to dodge the second, and rolled to the left for the third.

"You could've warned me!" I panted angrily.

"Chase won't warn you. You'll have to be faster than that too. If I'd wanted to, I could've ended you when you were in the backbend," Tyler stated matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm sorry! I'm not exactly a super-crazy athlete or something! You can't just drag me in here and expect me to be fricken amazing at all this crazy bullshit! I'm only human you know!"

"Sorry. I know it's a lot for you to handle and everything, but I…_we_ don't want you to get hurt." Tyler smiled at me weakly, his eyes asking for forgiveness.

"Alright, let's keep working then," I sighed.

Another hour later, I was on my knees again, but only for a short period of time before I fell forward and ended up lying on my stomach in the middle of the hell room. Pogue and Reid crossed the room and stood next to Tyler who was crouched near my head. Pogue nudged my stomach with his foot and I groaned.

"Well at least she's not dead," he grinned. I glared up at him and opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't remember what I was going to say, so I remained silent.

"Are you really _that_ tired Kitty?" Reid asked gently. I nodded, my lower lip automatically pushing out, forcing my lips into a pout. "Okay, we'll stop for today. You can get up now." I started to push myself up, but my arms started shaking, and I fell back down.

"Oh come on!" Tyler laughed.

"Roll over onto that blanket," Reid ordered. I picked my head up and looked around. _What blanket? _I looked to my left again, and sure enough there was a blue blanket. "Roll over," Reid repeated.

"I'm not a dog," I mumbled. Reid rolled his eyes and looked at me. So I rolled over anyway. Reid kneeled down and slipped his arms under the blanket and secured one at my knees and the other around my back. _Ohh…_I gave Reid a tired smile and let my head loll against his chest.

"You know we're doing all this tomorrow right?" Tyler reminded me. My brow furrowed and I scowled at Reid's shirt.

"I don't want to…I hurt…" I complained. "How can I defend myself if I'm too tired to move?"

"You'll be fine, I promise," Reid whispered, looking down at me. I raised my eyes to look at him and he grinned at me. Then, he dropped my legs and let them hit the ground, steadying me with his arm around my waist. "We're back at your room – "

"I'm not blind."

"So go take a shower and go to sleep."

"But I'm tired, and it's the middle of the day, and I haven't eaten and – "

"Well if you're THAT tired, I could help you take a shower…" Reid trailed of suggestively.

"And suddenly, I'm wide awake!" I stumbled into my room and shook my head before closing the door on Reid. "Pervert."

"Aww you love it!" Reid laughed from the other side of the door. I grabbed at a towel that was conveniently lying on my bed and walked through a door that definitely wasn't there before. Sure enough, when I opened it, there was a huge bathroom. I hung my towel on a hook next to the walk-in shower which contained shelves lined with an assortment of shampoos, conditioners, body washes, and loofahs. I was about to start undressing when I saw a door on the opposite side of the bathroom. I looked at it suspiciously and crossed the room to open it.

"REID!!!" I shouted angrily.

"I'd appreciate it if you knocked next time," he grinned at me. Reid crossed his arms across his bare chest and leaned against the door frame. My eyes traveled down his chiseled physique and stopped on a towel tied loosely at his waist. A brief image of what was under the towel flashed through my mind until I realized he probably saw what I was thinking.

"Oh God!" I cried out, turning away to hide the blush that was rising on my cheeks. "Bad, bad, bad thoughts!"

"And you called ME the pervert!" Reid huffed in mock anger. I couldn't help looking at him from over my shoulder. "If you ever want to see what's under this towel, all you have to do is ask, Kitty." Reid waggled his eyebrows and laughed at me.

"But – you – bathroom – joined? – OUT!" I sputtered. Reid held up his hands and backed out of the doorway.

"Alright, alright, I'll wait my turn," he laughed. "Never knew I had such an affect on you…Are you ALWAYS thinking about –"

"GET OUT!!" I shouted. I grabbed the door and pulled it shut, turning the lock on it.

"Because that can REALLY keep me out." I heard his eyes rolling as he said it. "Don't worry; I'm just foolin' around Kitty. You can shower in peace." I hid my face in my hands even though no one was there to see my cherry red cheeks.

"Pull yourself together! You've seen him in the school bathing suits; they don't leave much to the imagination. In fact, he was more covered up just now than when he wears those suits!" I finished my little pep-talk, and I could SWEAR I heard Reid laughing hysterically from behind the locked door. I shook my head and took my shower, retreating to my room; I pulled a black hoodie over my head and slid into a pair of jeans. I brushed my wet hair into a high pony tail, but a few pieces of hair fell out and framed my face, already curling as they dried. I dug in my bag until I found my purple fuzzy socks, put them on, and then made my way downstairs. Somehow I managed to navigate myself through the confusing house and got to the kitchen. I eyed the refrigerator and threw my hands up in the air. "FOOD!!!" I yanked open the door and looked inside, but to my disappointment, it was empty. I sunk to my knees and leaned my forehead against an empty shelf. "WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEELL??" I shouted.

"Don't you think you're being a LITTLE bit dramatic?" Tyler asked me from the doorway.

"I'm huuunnngrrryyy," I groaned. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You're exactly like a five year old…" I stood up, crossed my arms across my chest and stuck out my tongue. Tyler laughed and shook his head. I kicked the fridge door closed and sat down on a stool by the kitchen counter. "We're going to Nicky's as soon as Pogue is ready, okay?"

"POOOOOOGGGUUUUEEEE!!!!!" I hollered. "HURRY UP!!!" Tyler smacked his forehead with his palm and shook his head again. "Whaaat???" I whined.

"Are you always like this when you're hungry?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied, giving him a toothy grin. Tyler rolled his eyes and sat down on the stool next to me. "Are you scared?" I asked, the playful mood suddenly becoming very serious.

"Why should I be?"

"Well, you're the one Chase really wants."

"And I have enough power to kick his ass, so I could really care less," Tyler shrugged. I looked over at him. Tyler's eyes were distant, and though he was trying to relax his face, his fists were clenched tightly.

"You don't have to pretend to be all tough in front of me," I said.

"Not pretending."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Alright guys! Let's go!" Reid and Pogue shouted from the front of the house. I got up and started walking out of the kitchen, Tyler following close behind.

"Finally! I'm fricken starving!" I complained.

"Uhm Alexa?" Pogue looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to go outside?"

"Well how else are we getting to Nicky's?" I asked. Pogue's eyes traveled down my body and rested on my feet. I copied him and saw I wasn't wearing any shoes. I looked up at the ceiling and groaned. "But my shoes are all the way upstairs!! I'm hungryyy!!" Pogue rolled his eyes.

"You realize that you're acting like a five year old right?" Pogue told me.

"But I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really –"

"OKAY! WE GET IT!" Reid shouted over my whining. Reid's eyes flashed black for a second, and then I was wearing grey converse.

"Thaaaaaannnkkkk yoooouuuuu!!!!" I cried as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Okay, okay, let's just go already," Reid sighed, slipping his arm around my waist. "We're not gonna have much time to enjoy ourselves for the next few days, so we might as well make the most of it now." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Time……to……PARTYYY!!!" Pogue shouted as he floored the gas pedal of Tyler's truck.


End file.
